Forgotten Memories
by Izume Shanako
Summary: (Sequel to Monster) Isamu Eri's memories were erased after the incident and she was put back in her home town, Sagamihara Town; where she lives a normal life. Her friend Emiko helps Isamu try to recover her memories, this involves going to Karakura Town. What happens when Isamu encounters her old friends and partners? Why don't they try to remind Isamu who she is/was?
1. Something White-Raining Sorrow

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**Isamu Eri, Kujo, Kakushitsu, Shira, Akujin, and Emiko are made up characters of mine.**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE BLEACH CHARCTERS.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Raining Sorrow**

**Isamu's Point of View**

My name is Isamu Eri, I am 17 years old and live in Sagamihara Town and go to Sagamihara High. My hair a dark navy blue; they go down a little past my shoulders. And I have light blue eyes.

Have you ever woken up, and wondered where you are? How did you react; my reaction was jumping out of bed. I did not know if it was a nightmare, or something else. The memory of that day was still in my head, even after 2 years. Closing my eyes, I started to remember what happened that day.

**2 Years Ago**

"_Ahhh!" I screamed once I woke up, it was the middle of the night._

"_I hope I didn't wake the neighbors." I sheepishly laughed._

_Looking around the room, I saw I was just in my room. Remembering the "dream" I jumped out of bed and went to go to my parent's room; only to find it empty. I was starting to freak out._

"_Was the dream real?" I asked myself._

_The "dream" was short, but I made me feel sick just remembering it._

**Dream**

_It was a cool summer night. I was in my parents car with my father and mother, then a red flash hit are car making it flip over on its side. I opened my eyes and saw the car in flames. Not being able to move, possibly because it was a "dream", I just watched the scene unfold. After a few seconds, I spotted someone in front of our car, I could not see his face; it was blurred._

_-Did he hit our car?- I wondered._

_The man saw me and started to walk near me, but was stopped. Something pierced his shoulder, then another man appeared; I could not see him either, his face was blurred as well. The man seemed to have a weapon in his hand was it a … bow? The other guy I saw first then pulled a sword out, the two started to fight._

_Next thing I know, more people appear. They were all weird looking. My mom and dad were hurt badly, bleeding heavily._

_Another scene unfolded, a man with messy black hair killed my mom. Then, the man with blue hair fired a red beam off, killing my dad._

… _then I woke up._

**Present**

"Come on! We're going to be late for school." I feel something push me off the bed.

I land with a thud before shouting, "What the hell!"

"We're going to be late." A voice says from behind me.

(Just to confirm, my parents died, but when I woke up 2 years ago, the date changed. A couple weeks passed from the car crash to when I woke up, I always wondered 'What happened in those weeks'. I do not think I was in the Hospital because I would have woken up in a Hospital bed, not in my room.)

Turing around, I saw my best friend Emiko Hitomi looking at me. She was my best friend ever since I started Sagamihara High; we have the same classes together and we sit together at lunch. I tell her my problems and she tells me her problems. Also, I am in a fighting club, I try to convince Emiko to join, but she says she is "too busy". For some odd reason, I love to fight other people, and I am good with a sword, even though I "never used one". If your wondering how I know I am good with a sword, it is because we fight each other with wooden swords in the club; I beat everyone, even the sensei. Emiko has blue eyes and long light pink hair that she keeps in a ponytail (all the time); but she keeps one loose stands of hair on each side of her head. According to others at school, she is the prettiest girl in school. A side from being pretty, she is also very smart.

I look at the clock on the side of my bed; it was flashing 12:00.

"Damn, a power outage." I mutter as I get up.

"I'll meet you down stairs." Emiko said as she walked out of my room.

"Alright." I say, -I'll fix the clocks later.-

Walking to my closet, I pull out my school uniform. It was a dark blue shirt and a dark blue skirt. There was also a red tie that went around the neck. Quickly I comb my hair and brush my teeth; then I put on my black shoes, grab my school bag and raced out the front door.

Thinking Emiko was standing just outside the door I say 'Sorry for the wait', but then see that she is not there. I walk towards the sidewalk and see Emiko… standing near a pole… with a group of boys teasing her. One of the boys was holding onto a piece of her hair.

"Again with these assholes!" I groan.

This is the third time this week, the teenage boys go to another school, but they always pick up any cute girl they see. One of the girls includes Emiko, every time they harass her, I step in. Remember what I said about my fighting club, I joined that the first day I came here, so I have been able to fight the boys off. There were only 3 boys, lucky me.

I remember the first time the boys tried to harass me... lets just say they never tried that again.

I run to the nearest boy, "Oi!" I shout and get his attention, he turns around and I see a hint of terror in his eyes; I love to see that. Seeing the terror in his eyes made me think that he was probably with the ones who attacked Emiko the other day, guess they just do not learn their lesson, idiots.

I jumped up as high as I could I put my knee forward and connected it with his face. He fell to the ground unconscious.

"One down, two to go." I grin at them.

The guy who was holding onto Emiko's hair ran towards me and swung his right fist at me. I dodge to the left and grab the out stretched arm. I stood behind him with his arm locked tight on his back. Holding his arm behind his back, the third guy goes to kick me, but I spin the two of us around. So, the third guy collides with the other one and they both fall to the ground.

"How about you guys stop trying to pick up girls! Cause the only thing you'll be picking up next time is each other up from the ground!" I threaten, after fighting them over and over again, you get annoyed; bit is so fun to fight!

The two guys pick up their unconscious friend from the ground and ran away. I then turned to Emiko, hoping none of them hurt her.

"Are you ok?" I ask her.

"Yeah, thanks again, Isamu." Emiko says.

"I told you, if you join the-" I start as we walked.

"I know, but fighting isn't my thing. I think your better at it." Emiko smiles, "Now let's get to school before we're even more late."

"Oh, well. The teacher likes us, and she understood that those boys harass you, so she lets us off... again." I shrug as we run to school.

* * *

**Karakura Town- Shira's Point of View**

It was raining again. Ever since Isamu disappeared it seems as though it rains every day. Kujo and Kakushitsu were in the graveyard; they were standing near me holding umbrellas; I just let the rain fall on me.

**"Why does it rain? You smile and the sun shines, but ever since you left… it rains every day non-stop. Are you sad, Isamu? The rain is cold, just like when it rains in your inner-world. I'm sorry I could not make you happy in your last moments."** I break down crying, Kujo and Kakushitsu are pained to see me like this.

With Isamu, I felt like a person who was powerful, tough, someone who could make her smile. Now that she is gone, I feel weak, useless, and unable to smile myself.

As I continue to cry I look at Isamu's grave.

_R.I.P_

_Here Lies Isamu Eri_

_Dearest friend to Shira, Kujo, and Kakushitsu._

Ever since she… left… disappeared… died? I do not know, I tried to find her, I looked all over Karakura; I even asked Ichigo and the others to help, they did but we were never able to find her. After a few months, everyone gave up, even Kujo and Kakushitsu. Why! Why, of all people they had to give up, Isamu was everything to us… everything to me. Searching far and wide for 2 years I try to find Isamu, but I could not, she protected me, now I have to find her and return the favor.

I come to the graveyard every day and talk to Isamu's grave for hours, as though I had been talking to her. Sometimes when I cannot sleep, I'll come to the graveyard; I worry Kujo and Kakushitsu by doing that because sometimes I fall asleep next to her grave. Kujo and Kakushitsu have been worried, we stay in our human forms, and I was not eating, sleeping, or drinking enough. Kujo, Kakushitsu, and I stay in the house Isamu lived in, with some rearrangement, we made two other rooms. I stay in Isamu's room, every day after school I lock myself in her room. It makes me happy that I can sleep there, but makes me cry when I know that that will be the closest to her I will ever be now.

_**"****Come on, Shira. We have to go, or we'll be late for school."**_ Kujo says as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

I do not say anything; I just turn around and start to walk to school with Kujo. Kakushitsu stays home, because he is about 20 years old. I do not hang out with Ichigo and the others, all though Isamu loved him, I… love someone else.

Even after 2 years, I still cannot get over the fact that Isamu is gone, somewhere living a new life. For 2 years I have searched for her, prayed for her to come back… but nothing happens, she never comes back.

**"It should have been me. I should have disappeared."** I mumble under my breath so Kujo does not hear me.

* * *

Izume: "I feel so bad for doing this to Shira!"

Shira: **"Comment please."** *Sits in corner to pray for Isamu's return*

Kujo: _**"Comment if you hate the story."**_

Kakushitsu: **"Or, like it."**

Isamu: *Walks in, out of Shira's view* "Until next time."

Shira: **"I can still hear her voice!" ***cries*****

Emiko: "Until next time."


	2. Progress

**Isamu's Point of View**

After school, I walked with Emiko back to my house. She was my neighbor, so she would come to my place and we would do homework together. Sometimes she would cook dinner for the two of us; I was not great at cooking. I would allow Emiko to stay as long as she liked because her parents moved to America because their business wanted new costumers, (they are rich) they send Emiko money to pay for bills.

It was sunny out, I never liked the rain. Every time it rained I remember something… white.

-Something... white. Black and gold eyes, why are they so familiar?- I wondered.

"-other people?" Emiko asks from next to me.

"Huh?" I asked after shaking my head out of thoughts.

"I asked, Did you get any other dreams about those other people?" Emiko asked.

"Oh, yeah. I got one last night." I said before explaining my dream.

The dream I had was shorter than the other ones I had.

**Last Night's Dream**

_I remember I was sitting on a bed with someone, I was not able to see her, she was just a giant blur. Then, I noticed I was talking to her._

_"I GOT IT! I have a name for you!" I heard myself say._

_**"****Really?"**__ the other person asked looking at me surprised._

_"Yeah, since you're my hollow I could call you Hisamu Shieri, so I mixed Hollow Isamu and made it Hisamu." I suggested._

_**"..." **This "Hisamu" thought._

_"You don't like it?" I asked, "Oh, how about ####!"_

_For some reason I was not able to hear the name I gave her._

_**"****_Wait_, I would understand ####, but why ####?"**_

"_Well, the Spanish language separates the words the describe boys/men and girls/women. The words that end in "o" work for boys and words that end in "a" work for girls, so ####."_

_**"Ok!" **The girl agreed happily._

… _then I woke up._

**Back to Present**

"Hmm, so I'm guessing this other life you had, as you say, there was someone that was your friend. She was something called a 'Hollow' and you gave her a name." Emiko confirmed.

"Yeah, I had other dreams were I meet some other people. But, I was never able to see what they looked like, they were just giant blurs. I could never hear their names either." I explain.

"That is so cool! Just think, maybe between the car crash and you waking up, you meet those other people." Emiko said.

"But, why don't I remember them?" I ask.

"Hell if I know. Maybe something happened to your memories?" Emiko shrugged.

This is why I love Emiko (metaphorically); she understands me and believes in the things I say. She is always with me; even if these dreams, or as I say forgotten memories, sound weird.

After we finished our conversation, we found ourselves outside my house. I took out my key and opened the door. The kitchen was on the left and the living room was on the right. Passing the kitchen there were stairs on the left and another hallway on the right. The hallway led to the bathroom, a storage room, and a guest room. My parents used the storage room, I was never allowed to go in it. I could never find the key; maybe Emiko and I should start looking today.

"Hey, Emiko. Want to look for the key to the storage room my parents used?" I ask.

"Your parents never wanted you in there; now that they died you want to go into their personal space…. I'm in!" Emiko states, she was being funny for the first part of her sentence.

"Thanks. But, maybe we should do it after we finish our homework and dinner." I say.

"Alright." Emiko says as she heads for the kitchen.

* * *

**Shira's Point of View**

It was raining still after school; Kujo and I were walking home. Kujo had his umbrella opened, but I just welcomed the rain fall.

It was quiet between us, just like how it always had been ever since Isamu left. That is until an annoying voice was heard.

"Oi! Look its Snowflake and Emo-brat." A voice from behind us mocked.

Kujo and I turn around to see a group of boys that go to our school, 5 of them. At school they make fun of use; Kujo is Emo-brat because he was allowed to wear his black cloak instead of the school uniform. I was called Snowflake because of my hair color. Although my human form makes I look like I had silver eyes and normal skin, my hair was still white.

_**"****_Back _off!"**_ Kujo shouts knowing how I get when we get attacked.

"Oh no. Not this time, now that we're outside no teacher will interrupt us." One boy smirked.

Last time they tried to attack us was in school, in other words a few minute ago. I got pissed off and was just about to killed them, but a teacher got in the middle of us and took the boys to detention. I felt like killing them because of my Dark Side; with the Visoreds help they were able to help me control it a year ago. But sometimes I use it to help me fight and go a little over board; oh well, not like I care anyway.

The guy who talked ran past Kujo towards me, bad move. He swung his right fist at me, so I dropped my bag and dodged to the left then grabbed his arm. With his arm still in my hand I moved behind him and held his arm in place between his shoulder blades. I pushed him forward and he fell to the ground. On top of him, I turned to see Kujo fighting two people at the same time, so that left two others, not counting the one I was holding down. Taking my other hand, I struck his pressure point with my hand, knocking him out.

Looking behind me I saw Kujo knocked out another one of them, two down three to go. The last two ran towards me, one swung his fist at me, so I grabbed his arm. I pulled him close to me and swung me knee up to hit him in the stomach. Then, I let go of his arm and watched his body fall behind me. I was facing the opposite way of the last guy, totally stupid for me to do… or was it. Hearing his footsteps run to me I stood still.

_**"****_Shira_, look out!"**_ I heard Kujo shout.

The last guy was right behind me; quickly I kicked my right foot back which meet with the guy's stomach. He fell to the ground.

**"Quit attacking us or I'm going to beat some sense into your thick heads with a bat!"** I shout.

They all pick themselves up, holding one another and run/hobble away.

_**"Did that bring your mood up a little?"**_ Kujo asked.

**"A little."** I reply.

**"Come on, if we're late again then Kakushitsu is going to get worried." **I say as I pick up my bag, but then I felt something... something good.

Once we got home, Kakushitsu was watching T.V in the living room. Once he saw he turned off the T.V and walked up to us.

**"Where have you two been? School was over an hour ago." **Kakushitsu asked.

_**"We were attack by the boys again." **_Kujo said.

**"Are you ok?"** Kakushitsu asked to Kujo, knowing I do not like to talk.

**"Yeah, we're fine. They couldn't land a punch on a building for their sake." **I reply as I set my bag down on the couch and walk into the kitchen.

**"Kujo, can you set the table?" **I ask, why am I talking today?

**"Why are you talking all of a sudden? Once you get home you just do everything yourself."** Kakushitsu asked as Kujo set the table, both of their gases were on me.

**"I don't know… I just fell like something good is going to happen." **I replied as I got a few bowls out.

After a few minutes, I finished preparing Miso soup with some rice and a bowl of curry. It was Isamu's favorite… why do I punish myself?

Kujo and Kakushitsu were looking at me funny because they also knew this was Isamu's favorite meal. I put the food on the table and sat down… why do I not feel like going to my room with my food?

_**"****_Shira_? Are you feeling ok? Do you have a fever?"**_ Kujo asked me curiously.

**"I'm… fine. I don't know, I just feel like something good will happen within this week." **I reply.

**-What the hell is wrong with me?!-** I shouted in my mind.

_**-We don't know either.-** _I heard Kujo and Kakushitsu reply.

**"Don't read my mind!" **I snip.

Although Isamu is gone, we can still use telekinesis to talk to each other.

_**"Ittadakimasu." **_We all say and start to eat.

* * *

**Isamu's Point of View**

After we finished dinner; which was my favorite meal, Miso soup with some rice balls and curry, and finished our homework, we went to my parent's room.

"Do you have any idea were they key might be?" Emiko asks.

"Not a clue." I say as I look through their closet.

"How are we supposed to find it then? For all we know, your parents kept the key on them every day." Emiko complains while looking through the drawers.

I slap my hand to my forehead, duh. One day I remember Dad and Mom went into that room. My father had the key in his pocket.

"My father had it in his pocket. Damn it! Now we can't get in!" I shout in irritation.

"Or, can we?" Emiko asks as she held something up in her hand.

"What is-" I started before asking, "Oh, a Swiss army knife. Why do you have a Swiss army knife?"

"You never know when you need one. And this happens to have a lock pick on it." Emiko smiled.

"Great. Let's go open up a door." I smile as left the room and showed her where the door was.

"Do you know how to use a lock pick?" I asked.

"Yeah, my dad taught me how to use all of the items in the Swiss army knife." Emiko explains as she continues to open the door.

"There, done." Emiko says as she stands up and swings the door open.

"Wow." We both say in shock after seeing what was in the room.

* * *

Izume: "I think that's enough for today. Don't you just hate me for cutting off the end?" :)

Shira: **"Just enough to kill you." **

Izume: *Runs away*

Kujo: _**"Comment if you like the chapter."**_

Kakushitsu: **"Or, if you dislike it."**

Isamu: "Until next time."

Emiko: "Stay tuned."

Isamu: "What is this a cartoon?"

Emiko: *Shrug*


	3. Secrets of Unsurity

**Isamu's Point of View**

"Wow." We both say in shock after seeing what was in the room.

The room had a desk that was facing the left wall. In front of the desk were papers tacked to the wall, there were papers scattered on the floor too. Then we spotted a black board in the back with a map of the towns in our area on it. There were some pictures of some people on it as well. Emiko and I walked towards it and looked at the different pictures; the pictures had names on the bottom. I looked at one picture that looked very familiar.

"_Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Espada 6. Arrancar_." Emiko says as she read the picture I looked at.

"Blue hair, a jaw bone mask." Emiko says, while I was freaking out.

"…." I look at the picture in shock.

"Isamu, are you ok?" Emiko asks.

"That… that was the one who killed my parents in my dream." I said with my finger pointed at the blue haired… espada.

"Hmm." Emiko hums as she walks towards the desk.

Emiko picked up a file with Grimmjow's name on it. She showed me the file, it had information on him; his height, personality, and… powers?

"There are a lot others here." Emiko says as she pulls me towards the desk.

"I guess we have a lot of research to do." I say as I go back to examine the black board.

Each picture was in a different area, as though they were trying to find something, or someone. On the map there were red marker circles on Sagamihara Town and another area call Karakura Town.

-I wonder if I would be able to meet those people from my dreams if I went to Karakura Town. It's not that far from here, I would just need to pack my stuff and call a truck to help me move.- I think to myself.

I then spot another photo; _Aizen Sosuke, Shinigami. King of Hueco Mundo. (Sneaks out in the middle of night. Goes somewhere to a new area with a portal = Hueco Mundo)._

-Hueco Mundo? Soul Society? My parents told me bed time stories about that place.- I thought.

"Come on Isamu. I brought together all the "Espadas". Apparently the Espadas are part of an army, the leader being someone called Aizen Sosuke." Emiko read from another file.

"Hmm, what else have you been hiding Mom and Dad?" I ask myself as we continue looking at files.

"Guess I should start my research." I say as I pick up the file labeled 'Soul Society'.

* * *

**Shira's Point of View**

I was in my room finishing my homework, which ended when I felt a hollow appear. Even though the Winter War ended, there are still hollows that appear, since Ichigo lost his powers, I go out and purify the hollows. I switched into my shinigami form, open the window, and jump outside. It was still raining; maybe I'll stop by Isamu's grave.

My shinigami outfit was just like Isamu's but it was white. Jumping from roof top to roof I follow the hollow. Once I find it, I see that it is chasing a soul.

**"Oi! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" **I shout at the hollow.

The hollow turned around and looked at me funny… what?

"Hey, get some other soul to eat. This one is mine!" The hollow shouts.

I was taken back for a moment, who does he think he is. Purifying the hollow was what I was going to do, not eat the soul.

**"I'm not here to eat the soul, dipshit!" **I shout.

"Oh, you're not. Wait- Haha don't tell me you're a shinigami." The hollow laughed.

**"In fact I am. And I'm going to purify you and the soul."** I stated.

"Che. You're just another hollow, like me."

**"No I'm not. I am not like any normal hollow."**

"So, what are you then? A freak? Or, are you just another hollow that was brainwashed into believing otherwise?" The hollow asked.

**"I wasn't brainwashed. I'm filling in for the previous substitute soul reapers. One lost their powers while the other..." **Dare I say it? I wonder, **"Disappeared."**

"Disappeared? People don't just disappear. What really happened?" The hollow replies curiously.

I feel annoyed that the hollow would think I would pour my heart and soul into the tragic story of the one I lo- the one whose my partner. But, I find myself talking to the hollow.

After I tell the hollow what happened he looks like he was about to pity me. Hmm, maybe not all hollows are heartless I smile.

"Haha. So, your filling in for someone who left you. Think about it, this Dark Side of yours tried to kill her. Maybe the girl just wanted to get away from a monster like you!" The hollow laughed.

Or, maybe all hollows are heartless and should just die. I then swung my sword to purify it, it cut its mask but then I hear something I never thought of.

"Don't forget. If you even find this girl again and she remembers what happens, she'll think your just another monster! Hahahah!" Then the laughter stops.

My heart stops and I hold my breath. Narrowing my eyes down I float down next to the soul, who cowered in fear.

"Don't worry," I say using Isamu's voice, "Once I purify you, you'll go to a place called the Soul Society. There you won't have to worry about those monsters. Ok?"

**(A/N: I did not bold Shira's words because she was using Isamu's voice, not her watery voice.)**

*Sniff* "Ok." The soul quietly said.

After I purified the soul I went to Isamu grave. Still raining I huffed. I was standing in front of Isamu's grave, the hollows words ran though my head again.

**A Couple Hours ****Later**

**"I-I just hope you don't think of me as a monster once you regain your memories." **I weakly smile and a materialize dark navy blue flower, setting it down on her grave.

Once I get home, I was soaking wet. Kujo and Kakushitsu must have felt my spiritual pressure cause they walked in once I jumped back through the window next to my bed.

**"Where were** **you?"** Kakushitsu asked.

**"Oh, um... There was a hollow and a soul that I needed to purify. Then I went to Isamu's grave."** I replied with a fake smile, I did not want them to worry about me cause of what the hollow said.

_**"We aren't stupid, Shira. Tell us what's**_** wrong."** Kujo demands with his arms crossed over his chest.

I huff but then I tell them what the hollow that said to me. After I finished, Kakushitsu hit me upside the head.

**"You**** Ass! No matter what, monster or not, we are the same. Then, all three of us are monsters."** Kakushitsu smirks.

I remember when Isamu said something like that.

**Flash Back**

_"YOU ASS!" Isamu shouted before clenching her teeth and fists, "No matter what, we will always be partners; I don't care if you're a monster or not, you, Kakushitsu, and Kujo are a part of me! So…so… that makes all four of us monsters!"_

_She then held out her hand towards me and said, "But, at least we have one another, now are you going to continue sitting on the ground, or are you gunna help us kick Aizen's royal ass back to Hell!"_

**End of Flash Back**

I smirk and hit Kakushitsu before saying, "Baka. Don't plagiaries what Isamu said."

With that I am back to normal and they left the room, I then switch back into my human form. I put my finished homework back in my school bag and lay down on my bed. Looking out the window next to my bed I watched the rain fall and gazed at the moon and stars that were out before closing my eyes.

* * *

**Isamu's Point of View**

"I think I learned all I need to know." I say putting down the file on my parents; apparently they had powers too.

"Hmm, yeah I think so to. We did read all of the files." Emiko agreed.

"I can't believe my father was a shinigami and a quincy, while my mother was a human with arrancar powers. My father was the Lieutenant for Squad 1 at the Soul Society, and my mom was the Zero Espada." I stated.

"Do you know what this means?" Emiko asked looking excided.

"What?" I ask.

"It means that you must have their powers too!" Emiko exclaims.

"We just need to unlock them." I thought.

"And I know were we can go. We just need to go to Karakura Town. Going there can possible unlock more of your memories if we go to the places you saw in your dreams. I'll even go with you." Emiko stated excitedly.

"You would really do that, for me?" I asked.

"Of course, you're my best friend. Plus, based on the info from your dreams, we can find those friends of yours. I'm positive that they still remember you." Emiko smiled.

I smile and then say, "Alright, we can move tomorrow, Thursday."

"Yeah, let's pack right now. S'not like we have a lot to pack anyway, so moving tomorrow wouldn't be a problem. You can stay up for a long time, right?" Emiko asks.

"Of course I can." I smile, it was only 8:30; I would like to stay up late at night when I was smaller.

I go in the attic and grab two big suitcases and some boxes. I give some boxes and a big suitcase to Emiko to use for her house. Emiko leaves to pack her stuff and I start packing at my place; I packed my clothes, toothbrush, and some shoes. Then with the boxes I packed some kitchen stuff; plates, utensils, and cups. Once we get to Karakura Town we can buy some furniture. Since my parents died, I was given all their money from the bank; and believe me, they we good at saving money.

After a few hours, Emiko comes back into my house and we move our boxes to the front door. Emiko calls a friend of her father that would help us move to Karakura, free of charge.

I go to my room and fall asleep; Emiko goes to sleep in my guest room so we can meet the truck driver in the morning together.

* * *

Izume: "Hope you enjoyed the chapter."

Shira: **"Comment if you liked it."**

Kujo: **_"Or if you hated it."_**

Kakushitsu: **"It would be appreciated."**

Isamu and Emiko: "Until next time on _Forgotten Memories_."


	4. Unexplained Statements

**Shira's Point of View**

I do not know why, but the next day I feel so happy. Not because tomorrow was Friday, I just felt like something great was going to happen. I get up from bed and see it was only 6:30 in the morning; I had to be at school by 8:00. I walk to my closet and put on my school uniform and walk down stairs.

"I haven't made breakfast ever since Isamu left. So, since I'm in a good mood today, I'll make some toast and eggs." I smile and got out the butter, toaster, plates, and frying pan.

By the time I finished putting the food on the table, Kujo and Kakushitsu were standing just outside the kitchen arch; looking at me funny.

**"What?"** I ask as I sit down.

**"What's up? All of a sudden you've been all happy." **Kakushitsu says.

**"Like I said yesterday, I got a feeling that something great is going to happen, either today and/or tomorrow."** I smiled before taking a bite of my toast.

**_"Let's just be happy that we can eat Shira's great food again."_** Kujo smirks as he eats his egg.

After breakfast, Kujo and I headed to school. We grabbed out umbrellas and head out, I wonder why it was still raining. We were happy that we were able to get to school without those other boys attacking us. At least I was able to knock some sense into them. But, once I sat in my seat I felt depression flow over me, I sat in the back near the window and Kujo sat on the right of me. Ichigo and the rest of the gang were sitting in front of us, but like I said, my love was not towards him so I did not hang out with them or talk to them.

I do not know why I suddenly was sad, maybe it was because I could not wait for the 'great thing' that was to occur tomorrow. Anyway, I looked out the window while the teacher started to talk about some math that to Kujo and me was for 2 years old. Then to my surprise, the rain cleared up, I felt happy again.

**"So, I guess you're happy, Isamu."** I smile.

* * *

**Meanwhile- Isamu**

Just as our truck got into town, the rain cleared up; as though because of us coming here, the rain went away. Once the truck stopped, we found ourselves in front of a house.

"I made a few calls and was able to get this to be our house. Plus, they went out and bought us furniture for us, I already gave them money." Emiko stated.

"Great! Now let's start to unpack." I smile as we start to grab the boxes out of the truck.

The first box we picked up was for the kitchen; we put plates, utensils, and cups in their own cabinet and drawer. Emiko finished unpacking her clothes in her room. I then got the last box with the files in it and the suitcase with my clothes in it and put them in my room.

My room was simple, once you open the door; there was a desk facing the wall to the right of the door. At the far right corner there was a closet for my clothes and files. The far left of the room there was a window and a bed below it, perfect, now I can gaze at the stars at night.

I open my closet and put my shoes on the floor, hang my clothes on a line; the line was close to the ground because there was a part in the closet that looked as though someone could sit in there. Then at the top of the closet, there were two slots were I fit my files, Soul Society info on the right, and Hueco Mundo info on the left.

After I finished unpacking, I put on some new clothes. A white shirt and a black jacket over it, then I put on jeans. I walked down the stairs and saw Emiko sitting at the kitchen table. She must have changed too; she had a black T-shirt on with jeans on.

"Hey," I smile, "You done?""

"Yeah, I also have the files for the new school we'll be attending; Karakura High." Emiko explains.

"Won't to run them over with me?" Emiko asks.

I look at the clock and see that it was now 2:36; school was just about to end. So, that means we would not get stuck in the crowded hallways.

"Sure." I shrug.

We both put on our shoes, walk out the door, and Emiko locks the door.

"Do you know where the school is?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's just three blocks away." Emiko replies as she leads the way.

After a couple of minutes, we found ourselves at the school. Some students were coming out walking with each other and some were still in the school. While looking around, I spot two kids fighting a group of people.

"Weird, I hope their ok." I say as I continue to watch.

"What?" Emiko asks as she looks in the direction I was looking at.

"Those two people, the one with orange hair and the one with glass are fighting the group of people." I say as I point at them.

"I think they can take care of themselves." Emiko says as she watched the two boys fight the group of boys.

As we walked, we passed two students, a boy and a girl. The boy was wearing a black cloak and the girl had white hair… white… white. I stop walking and turned back to see them.

Once I turned around, I saw that the girl with white hair stopped walking as well, she was looking at me. She had black and gold eyes, her skin was pale as well; she kind of looked like an opposite version of me. Then the boy with the black cloak grabbed the girls arm and said _**'Come on, Shira'**_.

-Shira…- I wondered.

"You ok, Isamu?" Emiko asks.

I turn back to her and say, "Umm, yeah. I'm… fine."

White hair; why does that seem so familiar?

* * *

**Minutes Ago- Shira's Point of View**

Finally, school was over; I just cannot wait to see what was going to happen between today and tomorrow. I looked out the window and saw Ichigo and Uryu fighting a group of boys.

**"Must be another gang."** I mused.

**_"Come on, Shira."_** Kujo says, we both pick up our bags and walked out the school doors.

We passed two girls, one with pink hair in a ponytail and the other with dark navy blue hair… dark navy blue!

I stopped walking and turned around, the girl with blue hair stopped as well. We were looking at one another; light blue eyes! It had to be Isamu! Before I could say anything, Kujo grabbed my arm.

**_"Come on, Shira."_** Kujo said.

I turned back without saying anything, but I was smiling. We continued to walk home.

**"I saw Isamu back there."** I said to Kujo.

**"I know it was her, because she looked at me. I felt her spiritual pressure; it was the same as it was two years ago."** I informed.

**_"What do we do?"_** Kujo asks.

**"I don't think Isamu remembers us because she seemed confused. Maybe we shouldn't say anything to her; she is probably safer being normal. But, we'll try to get her memories back without her knowing, we don't want to freak her out which might make her run away."** I say to Kujo.

**_"Ok. We can tell Kakushitsu about our plan when we get home."_** Kujo smiles.

"Hey, look. If it isn't Snowflake and Emo-brat again." A voice behind us says, and then we heard laughter behind us.

**"Damn it." **I curse as I turn around, there were 7 boys.

**_"Shira, be careful. Some of them have metal pipes and one has a knife."_** Kujo informs.

**-Crap!-** I thought to myself.

**"Guess we need to beat some more sense into those thick heads of yours." **I say arrogantly.

**_-Don't provoke them. And don't act cocky.-_** Kujo mentally hissed.

**-Calm down. I got this from Isamu.- **I mentally reply; even though Isamu left, Kujo, Kakushitsu, and I are able to mentally communicate with one another.

Two guys ran towards me, let the games begin. They were empty handed, one swung his fist at me; I grabbed it, rammed my knee in his stomach, and picked him up and through him at the second guy. Kujo had already knocked out one person and continued to fight the second one; three down, four to go. One guy with a pipe ran towards Kujo, he was able to get behind him and knocked him out with the pipe.

**"Kujo!"** I shout, but suddenly feel something hit me in the head.

I fell heavy all of a sudden and fall to the ground.

**-Damn it! I got careless.-** I groaned and saw my vision fade.

"Hey! What the hell do you guys think you're doing!?" I hear someone shout before going unconscious.

* * *

Izume: "Oh no. Kujo and Shira were hit in the heads with pipes! How came to their rescue."

Shira: -_- **"I'm sure they have an idea of who it is."**

Izume: "If you don't be quiet I'll change who your knight in shining armor will be."

Shira: *Groans*

Kujo: **_Comment if you liked the chapter."_**

Kakushitsu: **"Or if you disliked it."**

Emiko: "It would be appreciated."

Isamu: "Until next time."


	5. A New Friend

**Isamu's**** P.O.V (A/N: Got tired of doing the whole word. ****-**_**-****)**

"Hey! What the hell do you guys think you're doing!?" I shouted.

Emiko and I were walking back home until we heard someone shout 'Kujo'. Then we see a few boys unconscious on the ground and some others beating up the two students I saw at school.

"Why don't you two just go home and play dress up or something." One of the guys says to use.

Now what I hate is that he would really think **we** would walk away from this.

"Come on, Isamu. Let's just go, they have pipes and one has a knife. The girl and boy might have done something to the group, they might deserve this." Emiko says.

Or, I should say '**I** would walk away from this'.

Emiko was just scared, she was scared for me. According to my dreams, I fought people with swords; I think I can handle a pipe and a knife… hopefully. Maybe I should not get to cocky; but that is who I am, so who cares!

"Let's go." Emiko says to me as she goes to drag me home.

But, I just drop my school bag.

"Looks like I'll need to knock some sense into you guys." I say as I crack my knuckles.

-Ok, so three are knocked out. That just leaves one person empty handed, two with a pipe, and another with a knife. Oh boy.- I observed.

The one person who was empty handed ran towards me. He kicked his leg at my head, but I ducked, grabbed his leg, and pushed it up high. So, his head connected with the concrete… Opps. Oh, there was no blood; that's good. He was in pain; he grasped his head, well… on to the next one.

The two with the pipes ran after me, one swung the pipe at my stomach, but I jumped back. I aimed a kick at his head and he dropped like a rock, though he was still conscious but he looked to be in a lot of pain; hmm, guess my kicks are a lot stronger than I thought.

A pipe was then swung at my head, but I grabbed it with my hand. I pulled it out of his hand and kicked him in the stomach; he fell to the ground clutching his stomach. But, then I felt something hit my stomach, I looked to see the last boy who had the knife; he looked at me scared, he stabbed me. I guess he thought I was going to dodge it. The guy then pulled the knife away and ran away saying, 'Lets' get out of hear'. The rest of the gang picked each other up from the ground, helping one another and ran off after their 'leader'.

Emiko gasped and I put my hand to my stomach, pulling it back I _did not see any blood_ on my hand. I pulled up my shirt to look at my stomach; there was some kind of _white armor_ surrounding the area where the guy tried to stab me.

"Wow." I said, and then I heard a groan.

I look over to see the white haired girl on the ground looking at me, no looking at the white armor. She goes to say something but closes her eyes. Then I see the boy with the black cloak walk over to us. He looks at me, smiles, and then picks up the girl.

_**"****Thanks for your help."**_ The boy smiled.

"Oh, you're welcome. Do you need help getting back home?" I ask.

_**"****No, we're fine."** _He says before turning around with the girl in his arms.

The two then walked away, and Emiko and I headed back home.

Once we got home, Emiko starts to talk, about what happened.

"What was that white armor? It protected you from the knife." Emiko says.

"Maybe it was a part of my Hollow powers; in the files it said that Hollows have something called a Hierro. The Hierro makes the texture of Hollow's skin into something like steel." I explained.

"Cool." Emiko said as she went to go get dinner ready.

* * *

**Shira's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and found myself lying down on my bed. I turned my head to look out the window and saw it was still night time. I then saw red and blue flashing lights pass the house; an ambulance. Feeling the spiritual pressures of Ichigo and the others, I felt that Uryu's was small. My head hurt like crazy, but I knew I had to do something. Just as I stood up from bed, Kujo came in the room.

_**"****_Good_, you're up."**_ Kujo says.

**"Is Isamu ok?!" **I shouted remembering what happened before I fell unconscious.

_**"****Yeah, she's fine. Her Hierro prevented her from getting cut by the knife."**_ Kujo explained.

**"Good, I'm glad that was the real Isamu."** I say.

_**"****Oh, and I told Kakushitsu all about Isamu and our plan."**_ Kujo said.

**"Alright." **I say before I started to walk out the door so I could see what was wrong with Uryu. -Once I get to school, I should tell Ichigo and the others about our plan.-

_**"****_No_, you need to rest. Kakushitsu will just buy take-out food." **_Kujo commands

**"But, I felt Uryu's spiritual pressure deplete, then I saw an ambulance pass by."** I complained.

_**"****_I'll _go check it out. You stay here and rest."**_ Kujo commanded before he switched his form into a shinigami then jumped out the window.

I huffed, but lie back down on the bed anyway.

* * *

**Kujo's P.O.V**

I jumped from roof top to roof top following Ishida's spiritual pressure. Once I found out where he was, I see that I was standing just outside the Karakura Hospital.

_**"****Oh Kami. What happened to you Uryu?"**_ I ask myself. _**-I don't think I hollow could have done this.-**_

Jumping down to the Hospital doors, I switch back into my human form and enter. I walk up to the counter and went to talk to the lady behind the desk.

_**"****Um… Excuse me, what room is Uryu Ishida in?"**_ I asked politely.

She told me the room and I walked down the white hallways, until I found his room. Opening the door, I saw a girl with orange hair sitting on one of the chairs.

_**"****Hey, Orihime. What happened?"**_ I asked a startled Orihime.

"I'm not sure. What are you doing here, Kujo-kun?" Orihime asked.

_**"****_Oh_, Shira felt Uryu's spiritual pressure deplete, so I came here to check it out."**_ I explain.

"Is that you, Kujo?" A voice from behind the curtains asks.

_**"****Uryu? Yeah, it's me."**_ I say.

_**"****_Guess _what guys. Isamu is back, but her memories were erased."**_ I said.

I then start to explain to them quickly what Shira's plan was. They were shocked and happy to hear that Isamu was ok. Before anyone could say anything, the door opened again. It was Ichigo.

"Orihime? Kujo?" Ichigo says.

"Where is Chad?" Ichigo asked Orihime.

"He didn't answer his phone. Because of the time, I guessed he was at work." Orihime stated.

"Hmm, so you really did call Kurosaki." Uryu said from the other side of the curtains.

The door opened again and a man walked in.

_**-Must be the doctor.-**_ I thought.

_**-Well, I'll be going now. Orihime, could you explain to Ichigo what I had told you? I would do it myself but I have to get back to the others, don't want them to worry.-**_ I mentally communicate with Orihime.

'Oh, no problem, Kujo-kun.' I heard as I read Orihime's thoughts.

With a quick goodbye, I walk out of the room; but not without using magic in the air that would allow me listen in on their conversation. I still wanted to know what happened to Uryu. Standing outside the Hospital, I switch back into my shinigami form and listen in on their conversation.

'… Letting an enemy slash him down-' I heard the doctor say; or as I found out, Uryu's father.

'What! He was attacked? What happened Ishida?!' Ichigo shouted.

_**-Not having powers probably affects him once he finds out his friends were hurt. No wonder why Orihime did not want me to talk about fighting around Ichigo.**_\- I thought to myself.

I heard Uryu and Ichigo arguing about how it was and was not their problem. After the argument, Ichigo said goodbye and left. I was just about to get rid of the magic still in the room, until I heard Uryu's father and Orihime.

'I'll only tell you since I know he won't be of much help.' I hear Uryu's father say about Ichigo.

I then saw Ichigo run right past me out of the Hospital. Oh, yeah; forgot he lost his powers for a moment. If I could help him recover them, I would.

'Uryu was not slashed by a Hollow. And because of the reiatsu around the wound, it wasn't a shinigami either.' Uryu's father/Ryuken stated.

'It's not that Uryu doesn't want to tell you who attacked him. It's because he didn't see anything or see the one who attacked him.' Ryuken continued.

'But, what I amuse is that the enemy had acquired some sort of power that we don't know about, the enemy may be a human.' He said.

_**-What? Then that must mean his next targets may be…-**_ I started to think.

'The next to be attacked may be Sado-kun, you and/or Kujo and the others.'

_**-That's all I needed to know. But, why would the enemy go after us?-**_ I wondered before disabling the magic without anyone noticing.

As I used shunpo to get back home, I came across Ichigo on his phone. I then went near him so I was able to listen in on the conversation. I was not trying to be nosy, it is just I knew that something was up.

"I want to talk you about something." I heard Ichigo say.

"I would expect that much, why else would you call?" Someone on the other line replied.

-_**That voice, it sounds so familiar. I feel like I meet him a long time ago.-**_I thought to myself.

_**-Wait! Wasn't he the first-"**_I started to think but then felt like something or someone was watching us; Ichigo and I.

I turned around and thought I saw something in the corner of my eye. Something was in the ally across the street. Quickly I ran across the street to check it out.

After I got to the corner of the ally I saw nothing.

**_"I know you're here. Show yourself!"_** I shouted.

Looking around, I still do not see any movement in the ally. As I turn around to walk out of the ally, something jumps down to get behind me. I turn around just in time to see someone with black hair swing a sword down at me. Next thing I know, I am on the ground holding my right arm on my left shoulder where the person hit me.

**"Kujo!"** I hear a familiar voice which belongs to Kakushitsu.

He was kneeling down in front of me, looking concerned.

**_"What are you doing out here?"_** I find myself asking him.

**"What am _I_ doing? Shira told me you left to see what was wrong with Uryu, then your spiritual pressure flailed. I thought something happened to you."**Kakushitsu explained.

_**"No, I'm fine. I was just seeing a friend... a...**** friend."**_ I started to wonder why I said friend, was the guy my friend?

Kakushitsu helped me up and we walked back home. I could tell he knew something was wrong. And we were going to find out what happened, friend or not.

* * *

**Morning- Shira's P.O.V**

Kujo and I walked out of the door with our school bags. None of the boys tried to attack us, guess Isamu scared them away with her 'Knife Scene'. Thank you, Hierro.

Once we got into the classroom, we sat down in our seats. Last night, Kujo, Kakushitsu, and I discussed what happened. All about the new enemy, the discussion Uryu's father had with Orihime, and Kujo's "friend."

I snapped out of thought after hearing that we had two new students.

* * *

**A Few Minutes Before- Isamu's P.O.V**

Emiko and I got uniforms for Karakura High yesterday. I put them on and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Walking over to the counter I grab a plate of toast and go to sit down, but Emiko takes it out of my hands and sets it back on the counter.

"We have no time to eat! We're going to be late!" Emiko says.

I look at the clock and see it is 7:48, school starts at 8:00; crap. But, that is when I noticed the file on the table.

"Oh, we forgot to read it." I say, but Emiko says we can read it another day.

Running to the door with Emiko, we run as fast as we can to school; I do not want to be late for my first day at school. Although I could care less about school, I was happy for two things. 1) Emiko and I had all classes together, except last period [language arts] 2) I was hoping I was going to have classes with Shira and Kujo; I remember his name when I saw them fighting the people with the knife and pipes.

* * *

Izume: "I enjoy making stories. It's fun. I just hope I don't run out of ideas."

Please review.


	6. Powers and Abilities

**Isamu's P.O.V**

Just as we entered the classroom I spotted Shira and Kujo. Smiling, I give them a small wave. As I look at Shira, I notice the shock expression on a couple of student's faces, the boy with orange hair and the other with glasses were the ones I say fighting the gang. Then, the others that looked shocked was a girl with long orange hair, and a guy that was staring at me, I think… his bangs were covering is eyes, he was tall too. Emiko and I introduced ourselves and then we sat in the back seats in front of Shira and Kujo. I sat in front of Shira next to the window, and Emiko sat in front of Kujo on my right side.

**"Fancy meeting you here."** Shira snickers.

"Yeah, I should say the same thing." I smile.

With that the school day started. The school days were normal, which is until a loud howl sound came from outside; it sounded like a hollow, it must be a couple blocks away from here. Startled I look out the window, so did Emiko.

**"Don't worry."** I hear Shira whisper from behind me.

Before I can ask her what she means, I feel as though the hollow is getting closer to the school. Still confused on what Shira said, I see the hollow just outside the gates of the school, and I then see someone in a black robe go near it; must be a soul reaper I thought to myself. I had read all about Soul reapers or Shinigamis and the Soul Society's captains, lieutenants, and the Captain Commander. The soul reaper had short black hair and a sword/Zanpakuto (I remembered the Zanpakuto from the files) on her left hip.

-Who is that?- I asked myself.

**"Her name is Rukia Kuchiki."** I hear Shira say, like she just read my mind.

-Oh, wasn't she the one soul reaper I read from my parent's files?- I thought to myself, I remember that there were Nobel families in the Soul Society as well.

I look back at Shira who was watching "Rukia" and the hollow. Rukia unsheathed her Zanpakuto, and cut the hollows mask. The hollow then dissolved or purified, Rukia then ran towards the school. Looking in front of me, I could see the girl with orange hair and the boy with glass watching Rukia as she opened up a gate that led to the Soul Society.

* * *

**Lunch Time- Isamu's P.O.V**

Before leaving class, Shira had already introduced me to all her friends; Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, and Uryu Ishida. There was another friend of hers that wasn't in school; his name was Sado Yasutora (Or Chad for short).

I walked out of the class room and headed for lunch with Emiko. To be honest I never like lunch, really I never like the taste of "food." Ever since my parent's death all the way up to me waking up, I've been hearing… something or someone talk to me inside my head, saying something about how I will only want to eat hollows until I find my "other halves." My dreams are plagued of something that looks like a hollow; it has an antler and a horn on top of its head, hollow like feet and hands, black lines on the chest and back, a mask that had a black oval with red lines on it, and finally a lizard tail with two ends on it.

The times I eat things, it just tastes like… how do I explain… um… like sand? I do not know how to explain it, but it kind of tastes like sand. Even my favorite Miso soup tastes like sand. And for some reason, I can eat no food longer than other humans, including thirst.

For a long time, I was able to keep the voice in the far back of my head so I wouldn't hear it. But, ever since I met Shira and Kujo, I hear the voices.

"Hey! Isamu!" I hear Emiko shout.

"Hm?" I looked at her and see that she was leading us to a door that lead to outside.

"Pay attention. You almost walked into someone." Emiko says.

"I didn't know we could eat outside." I say, not even paying attention to what she said.

"Yeah, we can eat on the roof top as well," Emiko says as we sit down on a bench outside below some trees, "Also, before we left this morning, I brought this."

Emiko holds up a folder, the one I left on the kitchen table. We both smirk and open the file, there were picture of me when I was younger and some files about my heights, weights, personality, appearance-

"Hey! Look at this," Emiko says as she points at a page that label _Powers and Abilities._

I see the page and take it out of the folder. My eyes widen as I read through the list of powers I have.

* * *

**Isamu Eri's Powers and Abilities**

_Arrancar- Main powers come from both hollows Shira and Akujin._

"Shira?" I say aloud before wondering who Akujin was.

_**SONIDO-**_ _By putting all her spiritual pressure to her feet, Isamu (like other arrancars) can run so fast no one can see her. It is the same as Shunpo._

_**RESURRECCION FORM**__\- If Isamu is in need of some help, she will ask her partner, Shira (her hollow) for help. Shira and Isamu will mix their reiatsu together to create the ultimate hollow form. Their body will be covered in white armor that can't be penetrated. Isamu's form has a hollow hole in her chest, with a black and white striped masked; on the top of her head, there is a white horn on the right, while a white antler sits on the left side. . Her hollow form is an amalgamation of many different creatures. Her transformation has white dragon like wings, a white long lizard-like tail, and white hollow feet. There are two ways her release form can work: either letting Shira take control or saying the words "Wreak Havoc, Kakushitsu."_

I saw a couple of pictures of the hollow that has been plaguing my dreams. They were attached to the side of the paper with a clip.

"That looks like the hollow from my dreams." I say as I look at the picture.

"Hmm, interesting." Emiko says as she looked at the pictures.

_**CERO/BALA**__\- Isamu's cero forms in her hand, it is a red beam, but if she losses control it changes to a black and white beam. The bala is just like how her cero works, it is a red ball and changes to a black and white ball of spiritual pressure. Depending on her anger, the power will increase and so will the colors._

_**HOLLOWFICATION**__– Isamu during hollowfication, Isamu has a white mask, black oval that connects from the top to the middle (in between the eyes). The black oval has red slashes running across the oval. She has yellow and black eyes._

_Shinigami- Powers come from Kakushitsu_

_**SHUNPO-**_ _By putting all her spiritual pressure to her feet, Isamu (like other soul reapers) can run so fast no one can see her. It is the same as Sonido._

_**ZANPAKUTO**__\- The sword has a black blade, it has a rectangular shape were the sword and hilt meet. The color of the hilt is white with black diamond's going left to right._

_**ZANPAKUTO ATTACK**__\- Konran (Chaos), a wave of destruction is brought forth in the direction of were the sword is being wielded. A wall of red spiritual pressure shoots out of Isamu's Zanpakuto._

"So, you did fight with a sword." Emiko stated.

_**BANKAI**__\- Isamu's Zanpakuto turns into a sword with a white blade that has a white and black hilt, the complete opposite of her regular Zanpakuto (the only difference is the white stars). In her Bankai form, her strength increases, the more she uses her power, the more her strength increases. After saying the call out 'Kujo, Bring Destruction to my Enemies,' the enemy is paralyzed in the center of a red pentagram. Then after releasing a surge of spiritual energy towards the red circle, a red beam shoots up from the center (were her enemy once stood) and kills them instantly, depending on the amount of energy/anger built up in her Zanpakuto. Her power can only kill her enemies._

* * *

_QUINCY- Powers come from Kujo_

"Kujo? Do you think that means the boy in our class?" Emiko asks.

"I have no clue." I said.

_**SPIRIT WEAPON**__\- Isamu has one spirit weapon that is the bow. Her bow is a black and white color, it has red arrows. (Isamu rarely uses her bow and arrow.) She is also able to make her arrow explode by putting reishi in them._

_**HIRENKYAKU\- **__The same as Sonido and Shunpo, this ability allows Isamu (and other Quincy's) the ability to move so fast no one can see them._

* * *

**Human- Abilities come from Akinori Eri (Father) and Amane Mitsuho (Mother)**

_**SHAPE SHIFT**__\- Isamu is able to change her form to look like a boy or herself (a girl). The boy has short black hair and red eyes; it looks similar to Isamu's zanpakuto spirits Kujo and Kakushitsu. Like her sister, Kazumi Mitsuho has the same human abilities as well._

"Kazumi Mitsuho?!" I shouted.

I remembered that she was my sister, but I never met her. My mom, Amane Mitsuho, would tell me never to mention Kazumi to my dad, Akinori.

_**TELEPATHY-**_ Like Amane Mitsuho's power, Isamu is able to read other people's minds. But, depending on the person's mind, Isamu will be able to read them. The key is concentration.

**_TELEKINESIS_**_**\- **_Like Amane Mitsuho's power, Isamu is able to lift objects with ease using her mind. No matter how heavy or big the object it, she can lift it up. The key is concentration.

* * *

"Cool! We have to test these out!" Emiko squeals.

"Ok, let's start with…." I started to look at the abilities I have,"… how about shunpo."

"Alright, but let's practice in the gym. I passed the gym before and I didn't see anyone in there." Emiko says as she drags me off to the gym room.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. I'm glad I had Isamu's powers up when I first created her, and I didn't have to take a long time to do the paper. All I had to do was copy and paste, and do some editing.

**Please review, I don't care what you write, I just at least one some feedback on the story. You can even put down if you hated Isamu and the others or not, I just want a review. :p**


	7. Friend? or Enemy?

**Isamu's P.O.V**

BAM!

"Shit!" I shouted in pain as I hit into another wall.

"Pfff Haha!" I heard Emiko laugh from the side.

"Hey! I got the hang of this, I just lost control!" I shouted.

With that, I try again to do shunpo. After a couple minutes I was able to use Shunpo, Sonido, and Hirenkyaku easily. Plus, I was able to combine all of them together to go super-fast.

RING! RING! RING!

That was the bell for the next period; I look at Emiko and smirked.

"Race ya?" I asked.

"NO!" She shouts.

I huff and walk over to her.

"I think that I can use this ability with other people." I say.

Emiko processes through her head on what I said and her eyes widen with glee.

"Do it!" Emiko practically shouts.

I put my hand on her shoulder and use sonido. We appear in front of the classroom door and I look over to Emiko who has her hands clutched over her head.

"Opps. Sorry." I sheepishly say while scratching the back of my head.

"Yeah. Let's not do that again... ever." Emiko weakly says as we walk into the classroom.

I sit in my seat and look to the back of the room. There was one desk that no one sat in.

-Hmm, I wonder what would happen if I were to lift up the empty desk in the back room. I do need the practice.- I thought mischievously.

* * *

**After School**

"I can't believe you did that!" Emiko laughs as she playfully hits my arm.

"I know! I almost dropped the desk on a student's head when everyone screamed. Haha." I laughed.

Emiko and I were just walking out of the school. In our last period, I used my telekinesis and lifted the empty desk (which was in the back) up in the air. When the students screamed, once they saw the desk, I almost dropped it on top of someone's head. Because of the "incident," our class was let out early.

But, what I also noticed was that Shira and Kujo were smirking at me after the desk incident (did they know I did it). For some reason I feel like they do know something about my powers, it said my abilities came from Kujo, Shira, and someone named Kakushitsu, according to the files. Wait, if they remember me, why do they not try to tell me what happened before my memories were erased?

As Emiko and I walk home, I tell her about what I thought of the file. She thought for a couple of minutes before saying something.

"Maybe, they want to protect you. Like, if something or someone hurt you before you lost your memories, they may still be alive and could hurt you." Emiko suggested.

"Hmm, maybe." I agree.

"Hey, did you try to read everyone's spiritual pressure in class?" Emiko asked.

I remember reading the files all about spiritual pressure. Usually, Soul Reaper, Humans with powers, Quincy's, and Arrancars have spiritual pressure.

"Oh, yeah I did. So, a few students in our class have spiritual pressure." I say, I was also able to tell what they were.

"Orihime is a human with powers of something like a god. Uryu's spiritual from the first time I saw him was showing him as a Quincy. Shira is an arrancar and Kujo is a Quincy too. And the student Sado, who I saw walking outside, is a human with powers." I finish.

"So, what the files said was true. Kujo is your Quincy half and Shira is your arrancar half." Emiko says.

"Yeah." I say as I continue to look at Emiko's spiritual pressure, it was thought of a human with powers.

"Hey, Emiko. Do you have any powers that you never told me about?" I ask curiously.

"No, why?" She asks.

I then tell her about what her spiritual pressure feels like. Her eyes widen and she smiles.

"Cool! Maybe after you get all your powers sorted out, we can work on my powers." Emiko smiles.

We both agree on that and we then walk home. That is until I felt a drop in Orihime's spiritual pressure. I stop walking and run off towards where Orihime was and tell Emiko I'll see her back home. Hopefully, Orihime was safe.

I use sonido and appear in front of an apartment. Seeing Orihime kneeling on the ground on her apartment floor, I use sonido again and appear next to her.

"Are you ok, Orihime?" I asked, then I wondered why I used her first name; we aren't friends… right?

"Oh, Isamu-san." She says.

I then noticed that Orihime was holding onto her left shoulder, as though she had been cut. Then I hear the sound of foots steps and sonido and Hirenkyaku from behind me. I turn around to see Kujo, Shira, Ichigo, and Chad. They all looked surprised to see me.

**"How did she get hear before us?"** I heard Shira say, when I say heard; I mean I could read her mind! Wow, what else can I do?

"Oh, hey guys." Orihime says.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

**_"Yeah, we felt your,"_** Kujo looked at me, **_"Um, we thought something was wrong."_**

"I think what you mean is that her spiritual pressure depleted." I say, turning away from the shocked faces.

"Oh, I was with a friend of mine. But, then my stomach started to hurt, so I knelt down for a while." Orihime nervously said as she scratched the back of her head.

Based on the files, your spiritual pressure doesn't just deplete if you have a stomach ache. It usually changes if you are fighting someone or get hit. Maybe that's why she was holding onto her shoulder, did she get cut their. No, then there would be blood on her shoulder. But, what is most important is _who _attacked her. I looked back at the others who I saw leave, except Shira and Kujo; I guess they used sonido and Hirenkyaku. Just before I left, I heard Orihime's thoughts.

'He was my friend… right?' She thought to herself.

-Something is going on. Last time I checked, "friends" don't attack each other.- I thought to myself.

But, the spiritual pressure around where Orihime's wound felt like a human with powers. So, the real question is; who is the person that attacked her and what is that person capable of?

* * *

_**Kujo's P.O.V**_

Kakushitsu and I sat down to talk to Shira about what happened the other day once we got home.

I explained, ever since that guy in the back of the ally cut my shoulder, my memories have been fuzzy. And, if they enemy was going after the three of us as well, what if they go after Isamu and Emiko too. We all remember Emiko when Isamu first started school.

**"Hmm, maybe we should all keep a close eye on her."** Shira said.

With that, we all agreed to keep an eye on our partner.

**"But, maybe Shira should only watch her. After all she did miss her."**Kakushitsu chuckles.

**"Oi, what did you say bastard!"** Shira shouted with a little blush.

Kakushitsu and I loved to tease Shira about how she is such "good friends" with our partner. We tease her because if she does not tell Isamu how she feels, nothing will happen between them.

**_"Ok, come on. We need to be serious about this." _**I say.

**"Yeah, you and Shira will be able to watch them around school." **Kakushitsu says.

**_"Alright."_** Shira and I say.

We know Kakushitsu cannot watch for Isamu or Emiko because he has two jobs, so he is kind of like our father. Kakushitsu leaves the kitchen to go to his second job. Then something comes to my mind.

**"****_Hey, Shira."_******I say.

**"Yes?"** She says.

**_"Umm, for a long time you haven't heard anything from your Dark Side, right?"_** I ask.

**"Yes, and I'd like to keep it that way."** She smirks.

**_"So, if you don't have it, then wouldn't that mean that Isamu has your Dark Side in her?"_** I ask.

Shira thinks about it before her eyes widen.

**"Oh, crap! Why the hell didn't you bring this up sooner?!"** Shira screams.

_**"Well, a LONG time ago I, as well as Kakushitsu, thought that Isamu was gone for good." **_I explain.

**"I hope she's ok."** Shira says.

**_"But, hey look on the bright side. Isamu is getting the hang of using her powers."_******I say.

**"Oh yeah. She used her telekinesis and sonido before. And, doesn't Emiko have some powers too?"** Shira asks.

**_"_**_**Yeah**_**_,"_** I say, **_"She just doesn't know how to use it."_**

* * *

Please review, any comment is accepted.


	8. An Old Foe

**EDIT: OK so this is my second fuck up with this story. First I forgot to put in chapter 10, and this time I accidentally deleted this chapter. I had thought I put two of the same but one of them was the finished version. I, me being the dumb ass, deleted the finished version. -_-**

* * *

**Isamu's P.O.V**

_All I remember was seeing me with the blue haired man that killed my parents. Flashes of different things occurred, I saw Shira, the guy Aizen, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and a lot other espadas. Then I saw a flash of white and next thing I know was that I was fighting the girl Rukia and Ichigo; pretending to fight to deceive Aizen._

"_Bankai!" I heard myself say._

_**"****Wait! Stop!"**__ I hear Shira shout._

"_Kujo, Bring Destruction to my Enemies!" I shouted and a red pentagon appeared below Rukia and Ichigo, then a red beam shot up from the middle of the pentagon._

"_Don't worry; I'll only knock them out." I say to Shira._

_But, Shira tells me that Aizen will know that I was tricking him. I curse under my breath as the beam died down, my friends were fine._

_Aizen then said something about me being a "bad girl." Next thing I know he talks about my mother and sister, and then he holds up a remote for the collar around my neck. Pressing the button on the remote, Shira, Kujo, and Kakushitsu disappear and so do I._

_Another flash of white reveals the monster I saw in my memories. After a plan I commanded, I then see another flash of light and all four of us were outside, back on the battle field. I find myself talking again._

"_No, maybe I'll be able to see you in my other life time." I hear myself explained before asking, "So, where is Aizen?"_

"_He's escaped, you attack him once you transformed, but he went to the real Karakura Town, Ichigo and his father left to go attack him." My friend Rukia said._

"_Good, Ichigo should be the one to end this Aizen will get what's coming for him." I smirked as I started to see my body disappear._

_**"****Isamu!"**__ I hear Shira screamed._

"_Shira, Kujo, Kakushitsu. We will forever be partners, no matter what." I heard myself state as I reached my hand out._

_I saw Shira put her hand out to grab mine, but before she could, my hand disappeared, along with my whole body. My spiritual particles rose into the sky, I was able to look down at my partners, Shira was on the ground crying. Kujo and Kakushitsu were right down next to her, upset that I was gone._

_-We will meet again; I promise. - I thought as I slipped into darkness._

* * *

Then everything went dark. I find myself in my inner world again, but it was different. I knew that I had finally found out what happened to me, all I needed to figure out how to use my powers. But, what was this; I do not think this is my memories.

_**"****Oh, trust me. You're not dreaming."**_ I heard a voice say before laughing maniacally.

"What? Who's there?!" I shouted as I started to look at my surrounding.

It kind of looked like I was in space, but there were a couple small and larger platforms floating.

_**"****This is my inner world. Now that Kujo, Shira, and Kakushitsu aren't here ta restraining me, I can take control. Come on you should remember me."**_ The voice laughs.

"Wait! I remember who you are. You're Akujin." I say, I remember everything, everyone, who and what my parents were, and who killed them. Aizen was sealed away by Ichigo and I sacrificed my life to save the others from Akujin.

_**"Ding Ding Ding we have a winner." **_Akujin says.

I concentrate on materializing a sword in my hand after Akujin appeared on a smaller platform in front of me yet a little higher than the platform I was on. Akujin had short black hair and red eyes, like a girl version of Kujo. She wore an all-black outfit: black shirt and sweatpants, and she had a black cloak outlined with white streaks.

I aimed the sword in my hand, pointing it towards her. Akujin grins at me and jumps down onto my platform.

_**"****Alright, Queen. Let's see what ya remember."**_ Akujin grins as she also materializes a sword in her hand; we both had a locked state Zanpakuto.

Akujin charged at me and I dodged to the right. Swinging my sword she jumps away and kicks me from behind. I instantly knew that this was going to be a long hard fight.

**(A/N: Everything past here is different form before. Sorry, my memories is not 100% accurate.)**

Before I could fall to the ground, I spun around and did a back flip. Landing on my feet, Akujin swung her sword at me again, but I dodged to the side. She was still able to cut my side thought. I gasped a little in pain, but dealt with the stinging.

I swung my sword at her, but she blocked it with her own sword. Pointing with one finger, Akujin formed a black and white beam with her finger.

Widening my eyes, I jump back away from her and use sonido to appear on another platform. She turns towards me and I can see a clear smirk on her face. I couldn't tell if she was proud, or if she thought this fight was going to be fun.

_**"Both actually."**_ Akujin stated.

I looked at her with a shocked expression that she just chuckled at.

_**"You were able to hear Shira's thoughts back at school because she is a part of your soul. So, wouldn't it be natural if we could hear yours?"**_

"Oh, um yeah." I said thinking how stupid I was for not realizing that sooner.

She chuckles again and I raise my sword up. I want to defeat her and get my powers back, no matter what.

**Hours Later~**

I was huffing on the ground on my back. Akujin was panting a little and I could tell she was just as tired as I was. She walked up to me looked down at me.

_**"Come on, ya need to kill me to learn your power. And I can still fight."**_ Akujin stated before kicking me lightly in my side.

"Too... damn tired." I groaned before turning on my side.

_**"Tch, the old Isamu wouldn't have lied on the ground in front of me."**_ I could tell in her voice that she wanted me to regain my powers. But, like I said, I was as tired as she was.

Akujin raised her sword and went to stab me. Quickly, I rolled to the side and jumped up so I faced her back. I then pushed my sword though her back. Akujin coughed up some blood and I pulled my now bloodied sword out.

_**"Ya tricked me."**_ Akujin weakly grinned.

"Learned from the best." I somewhat glared. Before, when she was a part of my mother's power, she tricked my mother into thinking they were friends. Then, she was able to defeat her and gain control turning my mom into what she was known as the Zero Espada; but that's ancient history.

Akujin smirked at me already knowing what I had meant by what I said.

_**"So, what do you want to learn first?" **_

"Um, how about a cero?" I smiled knowing how her ceros and balas were a lot stronger.

This was going to be super fun!

* * *

Please review, I want to know if you guys like this or not. I get views, but I'm not sure if anyone actually reads the whole thing. :(

All comments are welcome! :)


	9. (This is the Chapter I forgot to put in)

**So apparently, I had skipped this one and forgot to put it in this story. Opps. Man, this must have been supper confusing with a GIANT story gap, sorry.**

* * *

**Isamu's P.O.V**

Once I woke up, I found myself back in my bed room. Smirking, I get up and put on my school uniform. Last night, Akujin taught me all about how to use a cero, bala, and a Gran Rey Cero. She explained that I would have to get my Resurreccion Powers from Shira. Kujo would give me my Quincy powers back, and Kakushitsu would give me back my shinigami powers.

After I got downstairs, I did not feel Emiko's presence. Seriously, I could not feel her spiritual pressure in the area. Walking to the kitchen table, I see a note next to a piece of toast. I put the piece of toast in my mouth, and picked up the note.

_Dear Isamu,_

_I went to school early in order to talk to a teacher. I left a piece of toast on the table for you._

_See you at school._

_Your Bestest Friend_

_Emiko_

Shrugging, I put my shoes on and walk out the door with my school bag. As I walked, I spotted someone with short black hair in a black cloak. Kakushitsu! Before I could go over to him, I see him materialize a Zanpakuto out. He spins around and blocks an attack form someone with a Zanpakuto as well. The other guy was not a shinigami, because he did not have the black uniform on.

I then see the human get behind Kakushitsu and swing his blade down on his shoulder. Kakushitsu gasps and kneels down on my concrete, his Zanpakuto disappearing as well. The mysterious man then vanishes as I run to Kakushitsu's side.

"Hey, are you ok, Kakushitsu?" I ask as I help him up.

Kakushitsu looks at me with wide eyes before saying something that broke my heart.

**"Who are you?"**

"Ah… I-It's me. I-Isamu Eri, remember?" I ask, my voice shaking.

**"No, sorry. How do you know my name?"** He asked me curiously.

"Oh, um ha-ha. Sorry, my friends name is Kakushitsu, and I thought you were him. Seems you and my friend have the same name ha-ha." I laugh, scratching my head with a fake smile.

**"Oh ok." ** He says before turning around and walking away.

I then feel tears streaming down my cheek. Why didn't he remember me? He should have, he has the same spiritual pressure as Kakushitsu. Maybe…

I started to remember what had happened to Orihime; the spiritual pressure around her wound and Kakushitsu's wound were the same. So, the guy who attacked them seemed to have done something to their memories. That's why Kakushitsu couldn't remember who I was, but how did Orihime remember me?

_**"****It's because Orihime fought the other guy back, she knew what he was about to do. Kakushitsu was caught off guard, because the other guy concealed his spiritual pressure."**_ Akujin informed me.

"Oh." I weakly say before falling to my knees.

"Damn it!" I shout in frustration.

I could have stopped this, if only I threw a cero or something at the guy who attacked him. Instead I just watched. I have powers! I should use them, but instead I'm scared. More tears stream down my face, and ironically it starts to rain.

_**"****Yeah, ever since you disappeared, it rained. Usually when you were upset in your home Town, it would rain here because Shira, Kujo, and Kakushitsu were here. It would also rain in your inner world when you were upset, like right now."**_ Akujin explained.

"Oh, sorry." I say as I get up and wipe away the tears.

_**"****It's still raining. I understand."**_ Akujin stated.

_**"****You don't like to be alone. It bothers you and you feel like no one cares about ya."**_ Akujin continued.

"Heh. I guess you're right, no wonder why you know all this; you are a part of me." I smiled and use sonido to get to school.

Once I sat down in my seat in the classroom, I watched the rain form outside the window. I could tell Shira was wondering what was wrong, because I felt her eyes on me.

-Should I tell her I'm back during lunch?- I ask Akujin.

_**"****Hmm, I don't know. What if that other guy who went after Kakushitsu could be looking for you? Maybe, he got to Kujo and Shira as well," **_Akujin suggests,_** "Well, maybe just Kujo, because I can tell from his spiritual pressure that he was cut by the same guy as well." **_

-Damn it!- I cursed to myself.

I then put my elbow on the desk and led on my hand. How am I supposed to protect my partners if I am unable to help them quick enough?

-I got it! All I have to do is watch over them. Or, watch over Shira since Kakushitsu and Kujo's memories were changed.- I thought to myself with a smile.

_**"****Alright, do whatever you want. Just make sure you don't get cut by the other guy."**_ Akujin stated.

I look out the window with a smile, and what do you know; the sun started to come out.

During the last period, I had to think of something that would have Shira come over my house. But, I can't just randomly ask her to come over my house, which would be weird and suspicious. So, although I hate to do this, I have the teacher make everyone do a project with a partner.

-Hey, can you shift into her mind and give her the idea to do that?- I asked Akujin.

_**"****Sure, but you do know that there could be another way, like asking Shira instead."**_ Akujin replied before leaving my mind and going into my teacher's mind.

The teacher tells the class that there is an assignment to do and it's due next Friday. The kids in the class groan in annoyance, oh well. My job is to protect Shira until everything is resolved, even if it means giving the teacher the idea to assign projects for the students.

I made the teacher think of a simple project for the students to do. Make up their own super hero. All we had to do was make up a story about someone with powers.

This project would only affect Shira and I. Kujo, Emiko, and my other friends weren't in our last period class.

The teacher finally gives out partners, and I am paired with Shira (_magically_).

_**"****Really, all this just to watch over her?"**_

-Well, I couldn't just follow her secretly; she would fell my spiritual pressure. Plus, if any human were to see me they would think it was weird that I was following her.- I reply.

_**"Uh huh.****"**_

After class I ask Shira if she would like to come over to my house to work on the project. But, she says she can't work, she's too busy.

-…..-

_**"****Pissed off?"**_

-Yes.-

_**"****Don't worry, I got this. I'll just take control of her mind and walk her to your house."**_

I nod in agreement, next thing I know, Shira turn around. Her eyes were now red and she was smirking.

_**"****Let's get going, partner."**_ Akujin/Shira said.

* * *

Alright you know the drill. Until next time!


	10. Language Project

**After School- Isamu's P.O.V**

_**"Why exactly couldn't we just control her body instead of doing all this project bullshit?" **_Akujin/Shira whined.

"Because, what would I tell her once we got to my house. Oh, we agreed to randomly get together for no apparent reason?!" I snap at her.

_**"****Point taken." **_Akujin/Shira says.

Once Akujin/Shira and I got outside, we were stopped by Kujo.

_**"****Where are you going, Shira?"**_ Kujo asks before looking into Shira's eyes.

_**"****_Oh_, I'm just going to Isamu's house to work on our project."**_ Akujin/Shira smirked, after hearing her voice and seeing her eyes, Kujo's face looked serious.

Kujo probably remembered all about Akujin. I would love to invite him over as well, but I don't know if he still knows me, its' worth a try.

"Umm, do you want to come over too, Kujo?" I ask innocently.

_**"****_Hmm_, sorry I got things I need to do. Plus, we don't really know each other."**_ Kujo replies before taking a long glance at Akujin and then leaving.

-Was he serious, or was he saying that to protect me from the other guy?- I asked myself.

_**"****_He _doesn't remember you either." **_Akujin told me mentally.

I mentally nod and Shira/Akujin and I start to walk to my house. Once we get to my house, I see that Emiko was not in the house.

"Emiko!" I shout to see if she was in the house somewhere.

_**"****_Her _spiritual pressure isn't here."**_ Akujin stated.

"Damn it! I hope the guy who attacked the others didn't get to her." I say.

_**"****Don't worry, he didn't get to her. I can feel her spiritual pressure in one area," **_Akujin continued, _**"You remember Urahara and Yoruichi, right?"**_

"Yeah, I remember everything. Why?"

_**"****_No _reason. Ok, lets get this 'project' done."**_

* * *

**Emiko's P.O.V**

"Damn it! How *huff* much longer *huff* until I *huff* get this down?" I whined.

"Ah, don't worry Hitomi-san. You will learn how to do this soon." The blond haired man stated.

"Why *huff* are you *huff* helping me?" I asked after catching my breath.

"Because you are a friend of Isamu-san, are you not?" The man asked me.

"Of course I am." I stated.

"Now, let me ask you this. _Why _do you want to learn how to use this power?" He asked me.

"Because, I am tired of being weak and having Isamu put herself in danger because of me. I want to return the favor by fighting by her side." I explained, flashes of when she almost got stabbed in the stomach ran through my head.

"Alright then." The man stated.

"What did you say your name was?" I asked.

First, I was walking to school early to get help from a teacher, and then I find myself with this man, and a woman with long purple hair. She said her name was Yoruichi, but I did not get his name.

"I am Urahara Kisuke." The man replied.

Oh yeah, him and Yoruichi were the exiled shinigami that Isamu's parents knew. Wow, I'm lucky to have him teach me how to use my powers; this is going to be awesome. Hopefully, I will be able to control my power before it is to late.

* * *

**Shira's P.O.V**

All I remember was leaving school, Isamu asking me if I would like to go over her house to do the project, and then waking up to see that I was in Isamu's house, sitting with her on her bed.

I was beyond confused, how did I get here? And, didn't I tell her I was "too busy"?

"You ok?" Isamu asked from on her bed.

**"Huh? Oh, umm… I'm fine."** I sheepishly say with a blush; this is pretty awkward, you know since Isamu lost her memories.

"…." Nothing.

**"So, do you want to start the project?"** I asked her.

"…" Nothing again. Ok, what is going on?

So, I did what any other normal super powered hollow girl would have done; read her mind.

-Should….tell…..her….my… ories….no?- I heard her think.

**-What? Why can't I hear the full sentence.-** I asked myself, it was as though there was a mental wall up, keeping me from hearing her thoughts.

**-And what the hell are ories?-** I asked myself.

* * *

**Isamu's P.O.V**

_**"****That's a dumbass question." **_Akujin stated.

-No it isn't!- I protested in my mind, -All I asked was 'Should I tell her my memories are back, or no?' that isn't a stupid question. I was asking _you_ if I should.-

_**"****_No_, wait for the right moment to tell her and the others."**_ Akujin commanded.

Huffing, I bring my attention back to Shira. We were currently sitting together on my bed. I looked up at her and saw she was staring at me. Tilting my head I look into her eyes curiously.

-Why is she blushing?- I asked as I see Shira turn her head with a blush.

_**"****_Man _you're so dense."**_ Akujin stated.

-What do you mean?- I ask, but Akujin bursts out laughing saying how clueless I am, and doesn't answer my question.

"Umm, so do you have any ideas?" I ask Shira.

**"No, not really."** Shira replies as she looks out my window.

-Really? We live in a world with shinigamis and arrancars, and she can't think of anything for a stupid assignment i made up.- I muse.

Before I could ask anything else, we both felt high amounts of spiritual pressure. It was Ichigo's, but his reiatsu felt… weird.

Shira looks at me before saying she has to go. Before I could stop her, she runs down stairs with me after her. Before she runs out the door, I grab onto her sleeve.

"Where are you going all of a sudden?" I ask, already having an idea of where she was going.

**"That's none of your concern."** Shira coldly says to me.

I let go of her sleeve feeling hurt. She must have felt my emotions because she looked guilty, but then she ran towards Ichigo's spiritual pressure.

"You know what, I'm going too." I say as I disguise my spiritual pressure and use sonido to get to Ichigo.

After I appear in the area, I already see Ichigo, Shira, Chad, and a group of other people on a roof top.

_**"****_Hey_, isn't that… damn it! What was his name!?"**_ Akujin mentally cursed.

"I remember who it is," I state as I stare at a very familiar face, "its Kugo Ginjo."

* * *

Ok, that's it for today. Please comment, any feedback in alright.

Until next time.


	11. Damn Hollows

**Akujin's P.O.V**

"_**Oh, right… wait is that THE Ganju, the first substitute shinigami before Ichigo?"**_ I questioned.

"I'm a hundred percent positive that's him." Isamu stated as she looked around to see where Shira had gone.

Shira and I had never really gotten on the right foot with one another. In fact, we hate each other's guts. To make this clear, the reason why Shira does not act like a normal hollow is because I am Shira's instincts. Shira's anger is all in me, and since Shira is a part of Isamu and I am a part of Shira, I am also a part of Isamu. In other words, what Shira can do, I can do better.

We both even have to same objective. Both of us want to protect Isamu, but for different reasons. Shira because she _likes_ Isamu, and me so I do not die along with her.

After looking around, we both spot Shira next to Ichigo and the others on the roof. Ichigo had some weird black reiatsu wrapped around his body, like a shinigami robe. Ichigo and the other were all facing someone with wavy black hair.

_**-Damn it! What was that guy's name!-**_ I curse to myself for forgetting.

I then take notice to what was going on in front of me; Ichigo seemed to be annoyed at the figure that was in front of him and the others. But, before Ichigo could continue, something black appeared in the sky near him and took him away.

**(A/N: I really hate how that is worded, but I didn't know how to describe it -_-…..)**

* * *

**Isamu's P.O.V**

Ok, so at least I now know that the people with Ichigo are not "normal". What with all the floating in the sky, the one with short blond hair and the video game did something to make Ichigo "disappear".

Looking around, I spotted Shira looking confused. I guess she didn't understand where Ichigo went. I wonder if I should just walk out now and… no, I don't know how to properly use my powers, so I would just get in their way.

"I hate being useless." I groaned to myself from behind the tree I was using as a hiding place.

_**"****Don't worry, once I show you how to use your powers, you won't be useless anymore." **_Akujin stated trying the cheer me up.

"Yeah, but I would like to be non-useless now." I huffed.

Before anyone could give away my hiding spot, I used sonido to get back to my place. Walking through the door, I saw Emiko sitting at the table.

"Hey, where were you? I was starting to worry." Emiko stated as she got up and walked over to me.

"Oh, um nowhere important. I'll be in my room, I'm not hungry so don't bother making anything for me." I say glumly as I walked upstairs to my room.

Flopping down on my bed I sighed, I had all my memories back and I am **still** useless. Nothing else to do in the boring world, no enemies to fight again, no powers to use correctly… I can't even go back to Hueco Mundo *sigh* I wish Grimmjow was still alive; maybe a short fight would have cheered me up.

….

…..

…

….

"Wait a second!" I shouted in delight.

"I can just ask Urahara to help me! He has always been there for the others; when Ichigo and the others saved Rukia, Urahara helped. Urahara also helped them when they needed to rescue Orihime from Aizen. So there is no doubt about it, Urahara will defiantly help me!" I smiled as I run down stairs and out the door.

After running out of the house, I crossed the street and went down a couple blocks until I came upon the town park. All I needed to do was get to the other side and I would be at Urahara's shop.

Smiling, I continue to run through the park, I couldn't wait until I got to Urahara's shop. Maybe he can make me a potion that can help me gain my powers back. Or, he could help me train. Or, he could even figure out how to fix Kujo and Kakushitsu. Oh, the possibilities of what he could do to help me are endless!

_**"****Isamu, you need to calm down! Your spiritual pressure is to wild, if you keep this up you could attract a great amount of-"**_ Akujin started before hearing a loud shrieking sound, it was a hollow.

"Crap." I curse under my breath understanding what Akujin was trying to tell me.

Looking over head, I saw a large amount of hollows appear.

_**"****Nice job dipshit! Don't you know how to control your spiritual pressure?!"**_ Akujin shouted in annoyance.

"No actually I don't, remember I have you and the others control it for me." I stated referring to her, Kujo, Kakushitsu, and Shira.

_**"****Great, just fan-fucking-tastic!"**_ Akujin cursed.

Ignoring her, I continued to run through the park; hopefully I could shake them off. Which I doubt would happen, but it's not like I can fight them all. I only know how to throw a bala, cero, swing my sword around, and use all the forms of shunpo.

_**"****So? We have to do something or they might attack humans."**_ Akujin pointed out with fake concern in her voice.

Rolling my eyes, I materialize my Zanpakuto in my right hand and use sonido to get to the closest hollow. I need to finish this before anyone shows up... hopefully no one shows up.

…

…..

….

…..

I don't know how long it has been, but I felt like I just cut down 100+ hollows.

"Damn, where the hell are they coming from?" I asked allowed.

_**"****It's because of your damn spiritual pressure that they keep coming! Here, let me control it for you."**_ Akujin said.

I felt a slight tingle before feeling my spiritual pressure drop. The hollows in the area stopped appearing and then I started to purify the last bunch.

But, before I could finish off the last couple hollows, I felt a burst of energy run burst out of me.

_**"****Shit! I can't control it, I can only control a fourth of it. The other three parts need to be controlled by Shira, Kujo, and Kakushitsu."**_ Akujin explained.

"So in other words you can't do it and I'm going to have to stay here to fight until the hollows stop showing up." I groaned.

_**"****Basically… yes." **_Akujin replied.

"Can't you use a kido spell and place a barrier around us to get our friends from finding us?" I asked.

_**"Um, no. We aren't a part of Kakushitsu, and he is able to use kido not hollows like me or Quincy's like Kujo."**_ Akujin stated.

Groaning again I continue to cut down the hollows. Suddenly I felt something wrap around my middle. I turn to see a squid-like hollow; it had a white face and fangs, it also had five lavender colored tentacles. I go to swing my sword at the tentacle, but two others hold my wrists after smacking my sword to the ground.

"Isamu? Didn't think I'd ever see you again." A familiar voice says from behind me.

* * *

**Well, I'll end it there, sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Not like any one cares…. Oh well Please review I want to know if the stores I write are ok, or if they suck.**

**Hmm, wonder who the familiar voice is, I think most of you think you know, but it is someone else. I'll just say it's a girl.**


	12. A New Encounter

**Shira's P.O.V**

**"Ichigo's friends sure are weird."** I said aloud to myself as I lied on my couch.

A couple minutes ago, an old friend of Ganju's tried to attack us. Ichigo had obtained a new power called "Fullbring" with the help of his new "friends".

**-Kujo, Kakushitsu, where are you guys?-** I tried asking, I haven't seen them since this morning.

-…- Nothing, that's funny they should be able to respond.

**"I wonder where-"** I started to ask but stopped when the front door opened.

I turned to see Kujo and Kakushitsu with some grocery bags.

**"Oh, I was just wondering where you two went."** I said as I got up from the couch.

**"We just went to the store."** Kakushitsu replied as he headed towards the kitchen to make dinner.

**"So, Kujo, Kakushitsu, how are your memories?"** I asked remembering how Kujo, and just this morning Kakushitsu was attacked by someone with the ability to change memories. Orihime was attack as well; the man who has this power was who I encountered when I was with Ichigo.

_**"****Oh, their fine I think. I still remember everything and everyone."**_ Kujo replied.

**"Yeah, still remember everything."** Kakushitsu stated.

Nodding, I go to the kitchen so I could start dinner, but before I could do anything, felt a huge amount of spiritual pressure appear. It was coming from the park.

**"Isn't that Akujin's spiritual pressure?"** Kakushitsu asked.

**(A/N: Just so you know, the reason why it is Akujin's spiritual pressure is because that is the only amount of power Isamu has. Shira, Kujo, and Kakushitsu's spiritual pressure along with Akujin's makes up Isamu's spiritual pressure.)**

_**"****Yeah it is. Let's go, it's coming from the park."**_ Kujo said as we ran out of the door.

**"Maybe Isamu is with her as well."** I stated as we used sonido.

Kakushitsu gave me a weird look that asked "Who?"

_**"Some girl from our school."**_ Kujo stated.

Wondering why Kujo said _some girl_ I started to head to the park. It took us a couple minutes to get there, but once we got there we saw that no one was there. Akujin wasn't there and neither was Isamu.

**"I wonder where they went."** I asked aloud.

_**"****They?"**_ Kujo and Kakushitsu asked.

**"…. Yeah, Akujin and Isamu."** I said raising one eyebrow.

_**"Why would Isamu be here? She's just a normal student." **_Kujo asked.

Wait, don't tell me. Why not?!

**"Oh no. No, you forgot about Isamu."** I groaned.

**"Hmm, no I don't remember anyone named Isamu."** Kakushitsu stated.

*Groan* **"Never mind,"** I sighed before quietly stating to myself, **"I guess I'll have to keep an eye out for Isamu **_**and**_** myself."**

I can't believe they forgot about Isamu, but what I really want to know is why _did_ that guy erase their memories about her?

* * *

**Isamu's P.O.V**

I woke up to find myself on a couch; I also noticed I wasn't in my house, just by looking at the ceiling.

Ok, I was fighting hollows, and then I saw…. Oh right I saw-

_~Creek_

"Oh, you're finally awake, Isamu." I heard from behind me.

"If you're wondering, we're in Urahara's shop. He's not here though." The voice explained.

Turning I saw an old shinigami friend of mine. Smiling, I greeted her; I haven't seen her in over two years.

"Hey, Rukia, what's up?" I smiled as I sat up from on the couch.

"Nothing really, so I'm going to ask, do you remember everyone?" Rukia asked already knowing the answer.

"Everyone and everything." I stated happily.

"That's good to hear. I think Shira and he others would be happy to hear that as well." Rukia stated.

"Umm, actually, I want to keep it a secret, you see there's a new enemy." I said.

"What?" Rukia asked.

I started to explain everything I know. What I saw happen to Kakushitsu in the morning, Ichigo's new friends, and everything else.

"Do you think Soul Society would help him, or are they not going to involve themselves in with someone that had helped them multiple times?" I asked already guessing the answer.

"Sorry Isamu, I'm not sure the Soul Society would help humans. I got to go, sorry Isamu, but I'll tell the Commander about your return." Rukia stated as she left.

"Che, typical. Now why would the Soul Society go out and help Ichigo and the others, oh because he is just a mere human." I said under my breath in annoyance.

"Wait, did she say that Urahara wasn't here. Damn it, now what do I do?" I groaned.

_**"****You can start by going back home."**_ Akujin suggested.

"Oh, yeah forgot about that." I said and used sonido to get back home.

Walking in through the front door quietly, I heard a sound come from the kitchen before seeing a flash of blue light, the sound sounded like a chain. Slowly, I materialized my sword in my right hand and walk toward the kitchen, but I only saw Emiko. Her back was facing me, and she seemed to be practicing something. I could feel her spiritual pressure, it was a lot stronger then it was before.

"Umm, what are you doing?" I asked, making her jump.

Emiko quickly turned around a blew a sign of relief seeing that it was just me.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." Emiko smiled nervously, I noticed she had her hands behind her back.

"What are you doing?" I asked again.

"Umm, nothing. Just….nothing." Emiko smiled.

"….Ok… I'll be in my room." I said pretending that I didn't see or hear anything as I headed to my room.

I slipped off my school clothes and put on something comfortable; a black t-shirt and grey sweatpants. All I have to do is figure out who the enemy is and then stop him, and then I can fix everything with Shira and the others. I don't want to be a burden to them while they try to fight the enemy.

I was happy that tomorrow was Saturday, now I can continue to practice how to use my powers.

* * *

Review please and give some feedback on my OC characters.


	13. A Zanpakuto vs Bladed Chains

**Early Saturday Morning- Isamu's P.O.V**

Quickly I ran outside so I could go to Urahara's shop. Rukia had told me that it would be alright if I were to use his basement to train. But once I go into his basement I was surprised to see a familiar pink-haired girl swinging around… a chain.

"Why is Emiko here?" I whispered to myself.

Instead of showing her I was here, I decided to sit back and watch what her new power was.

As I watched her train I noticed that she had a different outfit on. She wore a plan white tank top with a black leather jacket, she had tight black pants on with black riding boots, and finally she had a black cloak on with white swirls on the bottom half.

As I watched her train for about two minutes, she suddenly stopped, as if she just realized something. She then quickly turned around and pointed her hand in my direction, shortly after a dark red rusted chain came towards me with a blade at it's tip.

I looked at the chain before using sonido to get out of the way. Looking at her in surprise, I saw her shocked face looking directly at me.

"Oh, man. I didn't know it was you Isamu." Emiko stated as the chain that attacked me wrapped around her right arm.

"That's ok Emiko, I was just surprised to see you... training." I replied.

"Oh, yeah," Emiko stated as she looked at her arm where her chain was wrapped around, "Your friend Urahara was teaching me how to use my powers a couple days ago."

At first I was surprised that she meet him in person, I hadn't see Urahara when I was at his place before. So, i guess he had left the other day or something.

"So, what's your ability? Well, I know you can fling a chain around, but is there anything else you can do?" I asked curiously.

Emiko smiled at me before saying _let me show you_.

Next thing I knew she flung her chain at me again. I dodged to my left as the chained blade cut me across the cheek. Quickly getting to my feet I materialize my sword out.

"Let's see which the best weapon is. A sword or a bladed chain?" Emiko smirked as she increased her spiritual pressure.

I grinned at realizing what she wanted to do. She wanted to see what my powers were, and which of us was the strongest.

"Alright, but don't start crying once you lose." I grinned raising my spiritual pressure along with Emiko.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

As the two got ready to fight, they forgot about the other shinigamis and visoreds in the area. Their spiritual pressure allowed the others in the area to follow where they were located.

Isamu hovered in the air so she could see all Emiko's attacks when they come at her. Smirking Emiko jumped in the air and hovered too.

"What? How are you doing that?" Isamu asked her.

"Oh, another ability I have is to float in the air using a small amount of wind particles that are on the bottom of my feet." Emiko stated.

"Damn, that's cool." Isamu replied.

"Yeah, you know what else is cool… this!" Emiko shouted as she made another chain wrap around Isamu from behind.

"!"

"Yeah, I don't control just one chain; I can create chains using my opponent's spiritual pressure. But, the chain has to form on a flat surface, like the ground, a wall, house, or any other surface." Emiko explained.

Isamu looked at the chain before following where the end was, which was, as Emiko stated, coming out of the ground.

"Is that all you can do?" Isamu smiled.

"No, I have one more trick. Do you want me to tell you or show you?" Emiko asked.

"Hmm, show me."

"It's going to hurt."

"Do it."

Emiko rolled her eyes knowing that Isamu was going to go along with it anyway, despite the pain that might occur. With quick wave of her hand, Emiko's chain was encased in a blue light. The light engulfed the base of the chain before going up and encasing Isamu's body. Sooner than when it appeared there was a bright flash followed by shouts of pain from Isamu.

As soon as the light died down, the chain around Isamu was retracted and Isamu staggered in the air trying to regain her balance.

"Shit that hurt." Isamu groaned.

"Sorry, but I _did_ warn you." Emiko chuckled.

"What _was_ that?" Isamu asked.

"It was an electrical current that I was able to fill the chain with. The electricity comes from my spiritual pressure. Based on my spiritual pressure, I can keep the electrical current going for about… um…" Emiko started to think.

-How long can I keep it on? Damn what did Urahara say?- Emiko started to wonder.

* * *

**A Couple Days Ago- Urahara's Shop**

"_Although you are a human with a small power, your spiritual pressure is quite high, close to a captain level shinigami." Urahara stated._

"_Cool, but what about the electricity that I can use? Where does that come from?" Emiko asked with a smile._

"_The electricity comes from your spiritual pressure, and I would say that you can hold the electricity for about three full days." Urahara stated._

_Emiko's smile soon faded from her face, she had expected three _**_weeks_**_ not __days__._

"_Three full days is actually impressive, usually the time humans can keep their powers on is for about 10 hours with their small amount of spiritual pressure. But, since your spiritual pressure is closer, maybe even beyond a captain's, you can last longer." Urahara stated._

_Emiko then smiled at this statement, although she never fought or seen the powers of a captain shinigami, she remembered that based on the files Isamu's parent had, captain shinigamis were very strong. She then started to wonder if her power was close to Isamu's._

* * *

**Present Time**

"I can hold it for three days." Emiko smiled brightly.

"Wow that is amazing." Isamu stated before stopping suddenly.

Emiko looked confused, but then noticed why Isamu stopped; a couple people were approaching the shop.

Thinking that it was Shira and the others, Isamu materialized a black cloak and put the hood up. Emiko did the same with her cloak knowing if she didn't she might end up blowing Isamu's cover.

Suddenly six figures appeared in the basement.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" One of the people shouted.

* * *

**Please review it would be appreciated. I want to know if you like my OC characters, Emiko's powers maybe? Any feedback is fine.**


	14. A Surprising Visit

**Normal P.O.V**

Emiko and Isamu turned around to see a group of shinigamis; Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika Ayasegawa.

"Hey guys!" Isamu shouted as she pulled her hood down and waved to her friends.

"Isamu!"

"You're alive!"

"Where have you been?"

"Who's the other girl?"

"It's good to have you back."

"Ok guys. Enough, I already told you guys that Isamu was back." Rukia said as she pushed her way through the group.

Isamu and Emiko walked over towards them.

-I'm glad I was able to see more of my shinigami friends.- Isamu smiled to herself.

"Yeah, but we didn't think you were telling the truth." Renji stated.

"Well, she's right. I'm here, and I'm still me. Except for my powers." Isamu explained.

"So, you're hiding yourself from Ichigo and the others?" Toshiro asked, disapproving of Isamu's decision to avoid her friends.

"Yeah, it's just…" Isamu started.

"Yeah, yeah. We already heard from Rukia about the new enemy and their power." Ikkaku interrupted.

"So, were you able to ask the old man if he was going to help?" Isamu asked.

"Actually, he told us that he had it all covered. Urahara and Ichigo's father are doing something to take care of the problem with Ichigo's powers." Rukia replied.

"Really! That's fantastic!" Isamu exclaimed.

"So, now that that's out of the way. Who is your new friend?" Rangiku asked as she looked at Emiko's clothing.

"Oh, this is Emiko Hitomi. She helped me remember everything; she actually helped me move back here." Isamu stated.

Isamu and Emiko took turns explaining how Isamu had ended up back in her home town forgetting everything and everyone. They explained who Isamu's parents were and how they had information on every Soul Reaper and Arranacar.

"So, without Emiko and my parent's file's help, I wouldn't be here." Isamu said.

"Well, it's great to have you back." Rangiku chimed.

* * *

**Shira's P.O.V**

I was talking to Orihime at her place when suddenly her phone rang, it was someone named Tsukishima. I asked who was he and she chuckled before saying 'What do you mean? He's the one who helped save Rukia and defeat Aizen.

Orihime then started to talk to this guy; I was shocked from her answer. He didn't defeat Aizen or help save Rukia, it was Ichigo.

**-Something was wrong, I need to find Ichigo.-** I thought to myself before getting up and leaving. I used sonido and started to follow Ichigo's spiritual pressure.

Once I found him, I saw him running outside.

**"Yo! Ichigo!"** I shouted to him.

He stopped and then looked up at me. I landed next to him and started to ask him questions.

**"What the hell is going on?! I was just with Orihime and someone named Tsukishima called. She then told me that he has been our friend for a very long time and that he-"** I started to rush before Ichigo stopped me.

"Oh, thank god. I'm not going crazy. The same thing happened to me with my sisters." Ichigo exclaimed.

Our little chat was then interrupted by Ichigo's friend Ginjou, the one who helped Ichigo obtain Fullbring.

"Guys! They fell for it; Riruka, Yukio, Jackie, and Kutsuzawa. They fell under Tsukishima's trap!" Ginjou huffed once he caught up to us.

"No." Ichigo and I said.

**"Damn it! So far he got Ichigo's sisters and friends, he got Kujo and Kakushitsu, and now he has your friends, Ginjou."** I said.

"Yeah, come on. Follow me; I have another hideout where we will be safe." Ginjou said.

A couple minutes later, we found ourselves at an old rundown house with boarded up windows.

"This is the only place the others don't know about. We'll be safe here." Ginjou stated.

"Why? Why did all this have to happen?" Ichigo huffed out.

Suddenly Ichigo grabbed on Ginjou's collar and shouted 'This wouldn't have happened if you didn't involve me!'

**"Calm down Ichigo. It's not his fault, nor is it yours. It's all because of Tsukishima."** I stated.

Ichigo sighed before saying sorry, Ginjou then said sorry too for involving Ichigo and me into this mess. After a couple minutes of silence, Ginjou spoke up again.

"Just before the others attacked me, Yukio said 'It's about time you remember too.'." Ginjou said.

**-What's that supposed to mean?-** I wondered.

"At first I had thought Tsukishima's power was to confuse others' memories. But, his power is to manipulate others' pasts." Ginjou continued.

**"Ah, no wonder why Kujo and Kakushitsu didn't remember Isamu."** I said.

Ginjou started to explain all about Tsukishima's power, but I didn't really care about that. All I wanted to know was how to undo what he did. Using his powers he was able to put himself into everyone's past, that's why Orihime had said what she said about saving Rukia and defeating Aizen. All that didn't happen like she thought it did, Ichigo saved Rukia and he defeated Aizen.

As I broke out of thought, I heard Ginjou say something that almost made me laugh.

"To them, it's us who are insane." He stated.

**-Our whole lives are insane, no matter how you look at it.-** I chuckled to myself.

"So, would everything go back to normal if I were to kill him?" Ichigo and I asked at the same time.

I looked at Ichigo shocked, I think this is the first time I had ever heard him say he wanted to kill someone. Usually, he just wants to defeat someone, never to kill. But, I guess that since Tsukishima messed with everyone he cared about, he would want to do that.

"Are you willing to kill even if you are not sure of the outcome?" Ginjou asked us.

I was just about to say 'Hell yeah!' but someone interrupted our conversation.

"What an unpleasant discussion." I heard.

We all looked to the area where the voice came from. It was Yukio he was hiding behind one of the corners.

**"How did you find us?!"** I snapped at him.

"No need to snap. We all kept bugs on each other to make sure we all know where each other are at all times." Yukio stated.

When he said 'bugs' a small black figure jumped off of Ginjou's shoulder and went inside Yukio's Gameboy.

"Let's all go back, don't worry the others aren't mad at you guys. Soon, we'll fix you guys." Yukio stated.

**-What the hell does he mean by fix?-** I wondered.

For some odd reason, Ginjou decided to follow Yukio to the others. But, I really do hope that if we get rid of Tsukishima, everything will go back to normal. Then all I need to worry about is fixing Isamu's memories.


	15. Messed Up Memories

**Shira's P.O.V**

I really really hate this. Yukio led Ichigo, Ginjou and I through a forest into a mansion. We were then met by Tsukishima who led us inside his mansion.

_Pop~~_

"Welcome home!" All of our friends shouted; Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuro, Ichigo's boss, Karin, Yuzu, Kujo, and Kakushitsu.

To be honest, I was just about to through a cero at Tsukishima for doing this. But then I saw Ichigo's friends walk up to him.

"Ichigo."

"Welcome back, Ichigo."

"Tsukishima isn't mad at all."

"Ichigo."

"You should apologize to him, Ichigo."

"Yeah, you should apologize."

**-Shit, he's going to snap.-** I thought to myself before being hugged by Kujo and Kakushitsu.

_**"****Hey, Shira."**_ Kujo and Kakushitsu greeted.

Suddenly I saw Ichigo run past me frustrated, he ran upstairs. I went to go after him but Kakushitsu stopped me.

_**"****What's wrong Shira?"**_ Kujo asked from behind me.

**_"_Why are you acting weird?"** Kakushitsu asked.

At that moment, I snapped as well.

**"I'm not the one acting weird, now move!"** I shouted.

**"What's wrong with you, Shira?" **Kakushitsu asked me in a worried tone, he was still in my way.

**"Move."** I said.

**"Not until you tell me what's wrong, who the hell is Isamu!? Why are you acting weird?!"** Kakushitsu shouted at me.

**"Grrr! Damn it!"** I snapped before I slammed my fist into Kakushitsu's stomach so hard he went down. There was dead silence then, everyone was watching me, but I didn't care. I ran after Ichigo.

I noticed that Ginjou was just behind me, I looked into his eyes and knew that he thought what I did was harsh. Oh well, that's just how I roll.

We ran upstairs and Ginjou took out his Fullbring, which was a sword. He then destroyed the stairs; I guess he doesn't want the others to get involved.

"I destroyed the stairs so we won't be interrupted, so we don't have to hold back." Ginjou stated as we entered the room Ichigo ran into to. All of Ginjou's friends were in their, along with Tsukishima.

**-I guessed right.-** I thought.

Ichigo quickly changed into his Fullbring and swung his sword at Tsukishima who was shocked. As he did this, I materialized out my Isamu's zanpakuto.

I looked back to see Ichigo had cut Tsukishima's arm off already, I was very impressed. I had smirked at how pathetic Tsukishima looked.

"I came here to kill you." Ichigo stated in a dark tone.

This made me grin even more, I wonder if Ichigo's hollow was still a part of Ichigo.

A movement outside a window behind Ichigo caught my attention.

**"The window, Ichigo, look out!"** I shouted.

There was a crash and smoke blew everywhere. I used sonido to get next to Ichigo; I don't need anyone else ambushing us. When the smoke died down we saw Orihime and Chad.

"Sōten Kisshun, I reject." Orihime said.

A bright orange shield like glow formed over Tsukishima's arm, Orihime was healing Tsukishima's arm.

"Inoue, don't heal him!" Ichigo commanded, but Orihime healed him without hesitating.

**"Remember, Tsukishima got to all our friends."** I stated as I glared at them.

"Your ability is amazing Orihime." Tsukishima commented.

"Thank you." Orihime delightfully replied.

I started to growl, just like a hollow. Chad and Orihime looked at me, a little terrified, but stood their grounds.

As Ichigo and Chad had a chat, I went to attack Tsukishima, but was stopped by Kujo and Kakushitsu who appeared in front of me.

**"Move!"** I growled out.

**"No, we want to know what's up with you."** Kakushitsu said.

_**"First you start talking about someone named Isamu, then you attack Kakushitsu, and now you're going to attack the only person you cared about?" **_Kujo shouted.

**"W-what?"** I asked, I don't care about- crap. Now I know what Tsukishima did to them, he switched Isamu with himself.

Before they could reply, I saw Ichigo and Tsukishima go through a wall. Ginjou shouted Ichigo's name, but was stopped by a new "friend". Not wanting to deal with other people I decided to follow Ichigo and Tsukishima, I wasn't going to let Ichigo defeat Tsukishima before I at least got to hit him once.

I went to go through the hole in the wall they left, but was stopped by Kujo and Kakushitsu.

**"Move guys. I can promise you you'll regret all this."** I stated.

**"No, you're the one who will regret this. Ever since Tsukishima came back, you've been acting weird."** Kakushitsu said.

**"But, in reality, everyone else has been actin weird, including you two."** I said.

**"THE ONLY SANE PEOPLE HERE ARE GINJO, ICHIGO, AND ME!"** I shouted at them before using sonido to appear outside.

I saw Ichigo and Chad arguing with one another. Orihime was with them too.

"Stop hiding behind my friends and fight me!" I heard Ichigo shout; suddenly Tsukishima appeared behind Ichigo with his sword out.

If that sword hit Ichigo it's all over, I can't even think about fighting against him! The Ginjou appeared behind Ichigo and was struck with Tsukishima's blade instead.

**"G**i**n**j**o**u**!"** Ichigo and I shouted.

Ichigo and I then went down towards Ginjou who fell to the ground. I wonder how he will change, will he be Tsukishima's ally.

"Ginjou, are you alright?" Ichigo asked.

"Ginjou?" I said.

"Shut up," Ginjou replied, "You two need to worry about Tsukishima, not me. If you guys get cut, it's all over."

I charged up a bala and aimed it behind Ichigo and me quickly; I shot it off towards Tsukishima who was trying to cut us from behind. Tsukishima dodged the bala, but jumped backwards, away from us.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Ichigo asked Ginjou.

"I'm not sure, but I still see that bastard as our enemy." Ginjou replied.

"And, I still see you two as my comrades." Ginjou continued, but something in his voice sounded… different, almost like a lie.

**-Was he really **_**ok**_**?-** I wondered.

"Right now we need to defeat him before his ability kicks in." Ginjou said.

"Right." Ichigo and I both replied.

"Kurosaki. Eri." I heard from our right side.

"Ishida." Ichigo said.

-Which side is he on?- I asked myself.

**"Who's side are you on?"** I asked aloud.

Ishida then pulled out his Quincy bow; well I guess that answers my question.

"Not you too." Ichigo said under his breath.

"Kurosaki, Eri, come here now." Ishida said to us with his Quincy bow pointed at us.

"I already saw what went on downstairs; I'm on your side." Ishida replied.

"Like we'd believe that." Ichigo said.

**"But… Ichigo. Don't you think it was weird that Ishida went to the hospital when he got cut, while Chad and Orihime didn't?"** I pointed out as I took two steps forward.

"Guys, come over here now." Ishida commanded.

"…"

"….."

"Don't you two understand, the one who attacked me is the one standing behind you!" Ishida shouted.

**"Ginjou?"** I asked before I charged a bala.

I turned to see Ginjou standing right behind us, I went to throw my bala at him but he kicked me in the stomach. I landed next to Ishida who shot an arrow at Ginjou who had his Fullbring raised ready to strike Ichigo.

Ishida's arrow was deflected and Ginjou swung his sword down on Ichigo.

"Kurosaki!" Ishida shouted but was stopped by Tsukishima.

**"Ichigo!"** I had shouted as I went to take a step forward but was stopped when an arrow hit me in the chest. I looked up to see Kujo with his Quincy bow out, Kakushitsu was standing next to him looking down at me.

Ginjou then started laughing after he cut Ichigo; he then started to explain how he had fooled us. Apparently Tsukishima had cut Ginjou twice so he could return back to normal, they had tricked us.

"It's time I release you of your Fullbring." Ginjou said to Ichigo.

I knew what he wanted to do, so I tried to pull myself up but Kujo shot another arrow at my arm. I winced at the pain; I was surprised to see that Kujo had actually hit me again.

Damn it, if only I had been there for Kujo and Kakushitsu, maybe there would have been a different turn of events. Maybe there would have been a different outcome for Isamu if I had stopped her two years ago.


	16. Not the Sonido Usage Again!

**Sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while. I keep forgetting to on the weekends, but spring break is coming soon. Maybe before the break is over, I'll have this finished. Then I can continue with Behind the Mask. **

**Anyway, hope you like the chapter/story in general. And no, I do not own Bleach or it's characters. I only own: Isamu, Emiko, Akujin, Shira, Kujo, and Kakushitsu. Plus Isamu's parents.**

* * *

**Isamu's P.O.V**

After Emiko and I talked to my old friends, they left for Soul Society. They had something they needed to do.

We were going to walk back to our house, but then we felt something wrong; it was spiritual pressure.

"We should follow it." Emiko said.

I nodded to her and we started to run towards were the spiritual pressures' were located, but we soon got tired, it was too far away on foot. I could use sonido, but Emiko can't use sonido or shunpo.

_**"Why don't you just carry her as you use sonido? You did that before when practicing your powers."**_ Akujin pointed out in my mind.

"Oh right!" I exclaimed as Emiko looked curiously at me, "I could carry you and use sonido to get there quicker."

"No! I hate using that, it gives me a headache." Emiko shouted.

"…Look Emiko, I understand that it hurts your head, but these are my friends. They could be in deep trouble; if we run there, it may be too late for use to save them." I stated.

"Ugh, fine. Let's do this." Emiko huffed.

I smiled knowing that I could always count on my best friend. I then grabbed Emiko's hand and used sonido, once we got to the location, we appeared in a forest. In front of us was a mansion. Emiko and I appeared near a bush and ducked down into it.

"You alright?" I asked Emiko.

"Yeah, fantastic," Emiko stated weakly before looking at the mansion, "Wow, so many people in there."

"How many and where?" I asked curious to see how well she was able to sense spiritual pressure.

"There are six humans on the first floor, six people with spiritual pressure on the second floor, and seven others outside the mansion." Emiko stated.

"Impressive... I know all the people on the first floor except the older women, who might be Ichigo's boss, but I'm not sure. I don't know anyone on the second floor, and I know six of the people outside." I smiled after realizing that the six included Kujo, Kakushitsu, and Shira.

Emiko gasped when I suddenly grabbed her and used sonido, we appeared behind a tree that hid us from the battle in front of us. She then groaned and cussed me out, but I was shocked to see Ichigo on the ground… crying. It was so unlike him, I have never seen him like that. I also saw Uryu bleeding a couple feet away from him and next to him was Shira on the ground with a Quincy arrow in her stomach and arm.

My eyes widened after seeing that Kujo and Kakushitsu were in the sky, Kujo had his Quincy bow out.

-Did he really hit Shira?- I wondered.

I then heard the sound of shunpo; I looked over to Ichigo and saw his father, Isshin, and Urahara. At first I gasped because I saw a zanpakuto through Ichigo's stomach. I thought that they had been controlled by the enemy, but then I saw who was holding the sword. It was Rukia.

Suddenly there was a white flash, and once it died down, I saw Ichigo holding his zanpakuto. He was wearing shinigami clothing.

"He got his powers back, so that was their plan." I smiled remembering what Rukia had told me before when we met at Urahara's.

"Wow, his spiritual pressure is… really strong and heavy." Emiko stated in awe.

"Yeah, you should see him in action, he is quite the substitute shinigami." I said.

Then a gate opened in the sky; one that led to the Soul Society. I was surprised to see Kenpachi, Toshiro, Byakuya, Renji, and Ikkaku come out.

"Who are the other two?" Emiko asked only remembering Renji, Toshiro, and Ikkaku.

"They are shinigamis too; Kenpachi and Byakuya. The other three were the shinigamis we met in Urahara's shop." I said.

I then saw Ichigo swing is sword at Ginjou who ended up getting hit. They said something, but I couldn't really hear them because we was too far away.

"That's a Getsuga Tensou!?" Emiko shouted in shock.

"Hmm, no. He just swung his sword." I said before chuckling at the face Emiko made.

Ichigo then swung his sword again from behind Ginjou; a wall of spiritual pressure came out of the sword and just missed Ginjou's head.

"That," I said pointing at the wall of spiritual pressure, "Is a Getsuga Tensou."

"Cool." Emiko smiled in awe.

I looked back to Shira who was watching Kujo and Kakushitsu. She was still on the ground; she pulled both of the arrows out and smashed them, the arrows turned then into blue reiatsu particles.

"Shouldn't you go out and help her?" Emiko asked me nervously.

"I'm not sure what to do. I mean, Kujo and Kakushitsu's memories were changed, they don't remember what they are supposed to know. They don't even remember me." I sighed.

"I know that, but can't you knock them out or something. Then you can get them to remember everything." Emiko suggested.

_**"****She's right; you can't just sit here and do nothing. After they're knocked out, get Urahara's help or something."**_ Akujin stated in my head.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said as I stood up.

I went to use sonido to stop Kujo and Kakushitsu from hurting Shira but was stopped by a tug on my arm.

"Shouldn't we think of a plan first?" Emiko asked.

"…Just…um… stay alive and don't kill them?" I slowly said.

I then saw Akujin mentally face palm. Akujin then materialized next to us, of course Emiko was a little shocked, but she already knew that there were four souls in my body; Shira, Kujo, Kakushitsu, and Akujin.

"Aww, she's cute." Emiko said as she stared at Akujin like a little girl looking at a pup.

"Pfft! Hahah!" I started to laugh at the look Akujin made, she looked shocked and embarrassed. Of course I knew that Emiko did not mean it, she knows that Akujin gets embarrassed when people say that. In other words, Emiko did it just for laughs.

_**"Anyway, just watch silently."**_ Akujin said.

I looked back to Shira and saw that Kakushitsu had his sword out. He was swinging his zanpakuto at Shira while Kujo shot at her.

"What are they doing?!" I shouted.

_**"****I-I don't know. Maybe their memories of Shira were changed as time went on?"**_ Akujin suggested.

"Well, let's go before one of them get seriously hurt!" Emiko assured us as we used sonido.

Akujin de-materialized just in case Kujo and Kakushitsu would thing that she was another enemy. Since the last time they met, she _did_ try killing them.

My eyes widened as I saw Kakushitsu go to swing down his zanpakuto at Shira. I then thought of what Shira had told me back when I was learning how to use my zanpakuto. I quickly used sonido and appeared in between Shira and the oncoming blade.

_SLASH!_

* * *

**Yay! Cliffhangers... I hate them too. I wonder if anyone of you guys knew what Isamu was talking about? I wonder if anyone is reading this? Yes? No? Maybe so? Maybe I should shut up and work on the next one? *sob***

**Anyway, please review and if you have oppositions (I think I used that right) please explain what I did wrong or should do, bye!**


	17. Reuniting

**This took longer because I did two chapters instead of one. So, yay! Two chapters in one day, yay!**

**Hope you enjoy. Comment Please.**

* * *

**Shira's P.O.V**

I watched in surprise when Ichigo got his powers back. But, my surprise was suppressed because of the battle I was in. Kujo and Kakushitsu finally lost it, they couldn't remember Isamu and they attacked me. I mean, we don't get along all the time, but they would never hurt me.

I stood up as the arrow wounds Kujo inflicted on me healed. Kakushitsu had his zanpakuto out and Kujo had his bow aimed at me. I didn't want to hurt them, so my only option was to dodge.

Kakushitsu ran up to me and swung his sword in different directions. I was able to dodge them swiftly, but it became more and more difficult as Kujo shot at me. Quincy's were able to hit their targets without missing, but since I was a part of him, I was able to dodge a couple of them.

One of Kujo's arrows struck me in the upper right shoulder, I winced and Kakushitsu noticed my speed faltered. Taking this as his only opening, he kicked me in the stomach and I fell on my back. Kujo pinned my arms to the ground and Kakushitsu went to cut me.

I closed my eyes waiting to get cut, but I never felt it come. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see a figure standing in front of me, its front was facing me, and the figure's head was down. Kakushitsu's zanpakuto was cut through the figure's right shoulder. But, I did not see any blood come out of where the sword was.

The figured chuckled a little before picking up its head to see me.

**"**…**I-Isamu."** I said quietly in shock.

"Hey, Shira. Long time no see, huh?" Isamu smiled.

…

**"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN LONG TIME NO SEE?! I SAW YOU A COUPLE HOURS AGO!"** I snapped at her.

"Pfft! Hahah! Still the same I see." Isamu laughed.

**"**…**.Wait, do you remember everything?"** I asked.

"Yes, of course I do. I mean, what normal person from school, who knows nothing about how we live, would jump in front of a sharp blade?" Isamu smiled.

_**"****The same psycho who doesn't tell her friends, that miss her, that she got her memoires back."**_ A voice from next to Isamu stated.

* * *

**Isamu's P.O.V**

I enjoyed Shira's reaction to seeing me again knowing that I remembered everything. I waited for her to answer my question, but was stopped by a figure named Akujin who appeared next to me.

_**"****The same psycho who doesn't tell her friends, who miss her, that she got her memories back." **_Akujin smirked.

"Ha-Ha, hilarious, Akujin. But that was your own idea so you can't blame me for that, baka!" I said before noticing that Kakushitsu was slowly pulling our zanpakuto out of my shoulder. It didn't hurt, so I let it be so we could finish our conversation. I know we were in the middle of a fight, but it felt so right to be talking to Shira again.

**"What! What is she doing here!?"** Shira shouted as she looked at Akujin. While she was shocked, I helped pull the arrows out of her arms.

Before I could answer her question, a blue arrow whizzed past my ear. I turned to see Kujo in the air next to Kakushitsu.

_**"****Are you going to talk or are you going to fight?"**_ Kujo asked.

"Actually, I don't want to fight you guys. I really don't want to hurt you either." I said truthfully.

**"HA! Don't get cocky."** Kakushitsu laughed.

"…I…um I'm sorry?" I said, I wasn't really trying to sound 'cocky' before.

Kujo and Kakushitsu glared at Shira and I. Kujo then aimed his bow at us and fired off a huge amount of arrows. Before we could move, a chain wrapped around Shira and I we were pulled away to the side. The chain unwrapped around us and I looked to see Emiko standing next to me behind a tree. I smiled to her and turned back to Kujo and Kakushitsu.

They were confused as to what happened, but once they saw Emiko they understood that she was a human with abilities like Chad and Orihime.


	18. Isamu vs Kujo

**I wasn't sure how I wanted this chapter to turn out.**

**Anyway, I think there may be two (or three) more chapters left, and an epilogue. IDK :/**

**Hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

**Emiko's P.O.V**

I was happy that I was able to help Isamu now when she was fighting, it made me feel useful. Looking next to me at Isamu, I saw her other hollow.

"Wow, you really do look like Isamu. Except your paler and have black and gold eyes." I stated in amazement.

**"Yeah, I'm the spitting image of her."** Shira, that was her name, smirked.

"Yeah, now back to the task at hand." Isamu said.

"Alright, so we knock them out?" I asked.

"Yes, then we see if Urahara can reverse the memory loss." Isamu replied.

With a nod, Isamu ran over to where Kujo and Kakushitsu are. She materializes her zanpakuto and fires of a cero at the two. I glance over to see Shira looking at Isamu as though she was hypnotized, or if she was in deep thought about something.

"Yo," I said snapping my fingers in her face "Are you going to help her?"

Shira snapped out of her thoughts and then used sonido to go and help Isamu.

* * *

**Isamu's P.O.V**

After I threw a cero at Kujo and Kakushitsu, they dodged them both. Then, Shira appeared next to me.

**"You and Emiko fight Kujo, and I'll fight Kakushitsu."** Shira said before throwing a bala at Kakushitsu.

"Emiko! We're going to fight Kujo." I shouted to her as she run up next to me.

I was still unsure about this, and uncomfortable. Kujo and Kakushitsu were… are a part of my soul. There like my family, so how can I just fight them and not hesitate?

**"Remember, we just need to knock them out. Ya don't need ta kill them."** Shira's voice rang through my head.

-Thanks.- I smile.

Suddenly, I saw darkness surround Emiko, me, and Kujo. Looking over to Shira, I saw her swallowed up by the same darkness with Kakushitsu.

_**"****Must be Yukio's power."**_ I heard Kujo think.

Once the darkness faded away, we found ourselves in a different landscape. The area was… weird. It looked like Hueco Mundo… or I should say **above** Hueco Mundo.

"Like when Ichigo fought Ulquiorra." I muttered under my breath.

Emiko glanced at me, because she didn't know what I was talking about. Of course, she wasn't there with me.

-I even remembered how I reacted when I knew Ichigo was going to turn into a full hollow. I had a grin on my face.- I shivered at the memory of seeing Ichigo get hit in the chest with a Ulquiorra's cero at point-blank range.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I dodged to the side in order to avoid getting hit by an arrow.

_**"****Stop daydreaming and get ready, I won't go easy on you!"**_ Kujo shouted to me.

Concentrating, I focused on materializing a sword, just like when I had fought Akujin. Once I did so, I saw that my zanpakuto was still in its locked state. Although it made me upset, I knew that once this was all over, I would have all my friends back. And all my powers.

Focusing back on the fight, I saw Kujo aim his bow at us. Suddenly, thousands of black arrows were fired off. Emiko and I dodged them; soon most of the ground was covered in arrows.

"Your aiming stinks!" Emiko shouted. She doesn't curse, so it would only make sense for her to say 'stinks' instead of 'sucks'.

Kujo just smirked and next thing I know, Emiko and I are blasted away by a large explosion. Kujo then aimed his bow at us and shot off about 20 arrows. Some of them we were able to dodge, a couple of them grazed my skin. When it came to pain, I was able to handle it because of all the years of training and fighting. But, when it came to Emiko, she never got hurt in her life, because I was always able to protect her. Not this time; she shouldn't be out here, she shouldn't be fighting.

I see a couple arrows hit Emiko, four grazed her skin and one was imbedded into her left arm. I heard her shout in pain. I wasn't used to this, next think I know Emiko weakly raised her good arm and used her chains to stop us from fall to the ground.

_**"****Like that move, once I fire off my arrows, I can make them explode by forcing reishi into them. Kind of like putting too much air into a balloon."**_ Kujo explained.

-Crap, if forgot that Quincy's can manipulate reishi. Especially when in the Soul Society and Hueco Mundo.- I stated to myself.

I hold my sword up and see Emiko make a swipe motion in the air with her right arm; the arrow was still in her left arm. Chains appeared around Kujo and went to tie him up. But, he used hirenkyaku and appeared behind her. Kujo then pulled a Seele Schneider out of his packet. It was similar to a small sword that could be fired and used as a normal sword.

"Look out!" I shouted.

Using sonido, I was able to push both of us out of the way safely. Looking down at her (she was under me) I made sure that she was alright, besides the fact she still had an arrow in her arm. I then gasped, knowing that Kujo could easily blow this arrow up along with Emiko. Glancing to the side I saw Kujo aim his bow at us. Maybe he didn't see the arrow? Thinking back to the fight, I knew he was going to fire off arrows at us.

"Bakudō #81, Danku!" I shouted quickly, an energy barrier in the shape of a rectangle wall appeared in front of Emiko and I.

"Cool." Emiko wheezed out, she really couldn't take all this pain. Maybe I should have her sit out.

I stood up and picked Emiko up so her good arm was around my shoulder. Using sonido I appeared away from Kujo, but just far enough for me to be able to keep my eye on her as I fought Kujo.

"This may hurt." I said before quickly pulling the arrow out. I didn't want to keep it in their any longer, just in case Kujo blew the arrow up.

"Ah!" Emiko shouted in pain. Before she could place her hand over her wound, I grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry; I'll heal your arm." I said to her as I placed both hands above her wound. My palm glowed a green color of spiritual energy that would facilitate her wound. A couple seconds later, her wound was fully healed.

"There, now stay here," I said before putting up a shield around her to keep her safe, "Bakudo #81, Danku."

Once the wall formed in front of her I used sonido to appear a couple yards in front of Kujo.

_**"****Come on, Queen. You should be able to take him on easily." **_Akujin said to me.

-You know as much as I do that they are a part of us. Don't you have any sort of feelings towards them; like as though they were your brothers, and as if Shira was your younger sister?-

An arrow was aimed at me but I dodged to the side.

_**"****Hmm, let me think. No."**_

**"You better not be thinking anything, Akujin!" **Shira's voice rang through my head.

Another arrow was aimed at me, but before I could dodge, it blew up. I skidded across the sands of Hueco Mundo a couple feet back but get up again.

_**"****Oh, look who decided to show up!"**_

**"Tch, just let Isamu focus on her fight and stop annoying her!"**

-Um, guys?- I tried to intervene.

_**"****Ha! The only person annoying her is you!"**_

Sighing I knew this argument between them was inevitable once they had a chance to talk to one another.

I swung my sword a couple times to stop the arrows aimed at me. Next thing I know Kujo shot a large arrow at me, all I have to do is use sonido to dodge it and then I can-

_**"Will **_**you**_** go **_**away**_** you **_**damn**_** hollow!"**_

The sudden shouts between the two made me flinch. Unable to dodge the arrow in time, it came rushing at me. I went to dodge to the side, but the arrow ended up tearing a large piece of flesh from my side.

*cough* "D-damn." I cursed putting a hand on my side. I couched some blood up.

**"Isamu!" **

_**"****Isamu!"**_

"Don't… worry." I said to them, my wound was already starting to heal.

"Just focus on your fight with Kakushitsu." I said to Shira.

**"Alright, be careful."** Shira replied before leaving my mind.

Once this is all over, we'll be able to do all the fun things we haven't done ever since I was gone. We just need to stick to the plan and this will all be over.

* * *

**Please leave a comment on the story. I hope you guys like my OC characters. It would help me to know what you guys think.**

**On a side note, when I was typing this chapter, I thought of an alternate scene to when Isamu went to run to see if Orihime was alright. I think I'll put that scene after I finish this story; I could put it right after the Epilogue. Yes? No? Maybe? Are you even reading this? I know _you_ are, but not others.**

…**.um… bye? Until next time!**


	19. Shira vs Kakushitsu

**Hello again, I finally got this chapter up. I hope you guys like it, and I really really want you to comment on my chapters. Am I making it go by to quick? Are my character fine?**

**... I don't know what else to say. Sooo... enjoy!**

* * *

**Shira's P.O.V**

To be honest, I was scared of what had just happened. That damn hollow and I were arguing when suddenly we both saw and heard Isamu get hit by one of Kujo's arrows. A piece of flesh was torn from her body, but it then started healing itself; which made me sigh a relief.

Isamu told me to not worry about her and to focus on my battle with Kakushitsu. I know I should listen to her because I was having a tough time fighting him. I mean, he is her **shinigami** powers and I am a part of her **hollow** powers. Not a great mix when fighting against each other on my part. Of course Kakushitsu couldn't hurt Isamu, but he could definitely hurt me and Akujin, but not Kujo. He could hurt us because we weren't shinigamis, Akujin and I were hollows.

Kujo may be a Quincy and not a shinigami, but Isamu's bankai ability originated from Kujo. That's why when she uses her bankai, her sword turn into Kujo _Kakushitsu_.

Now, the area we were in, thanks to Yukio's power, was a weird choice. We were only in what looked like to be another version of Karakura Town. I'm pretty sure that the area's Yukio created for everyone was supposed to benefit them and not us.

Snapping out of thought, I used sonido to dodge a swing from Kakushitsu's blade. Of course, another bad thing about this fight was that he was able to use our zanpakuto, I could as well but it was currently in its locked state.

"**Konran!"** Kakushitsu shouted as he swung his blade down at me. A large wall of spiritual pressure came at me and I was able to dodge in time.

Appearing next to him, I was able to deliver a side kick into his back. Sending him a couple feet away from me, I threw a weak bala at him. Even if he got hit, the bala would not have killed him, only knock him across the floor again. This did not happen.

Kakushitsu used shunpo and dodged the oncoming attack. He appeared next to me and cut my back. I jumped away from him so I could see him. I watched and waited to see his next move as my wound healed.

He raised his sword again and fired another Konran at me. I dodged again and threw a cero at his feet. The explosion caused him to be thrown through the air.

As he staggered to get back up, I wondered how Isamu was doing against Kujo. I hope she was ok. Concentrating on the fight, I stopped to notice the presence of a garganta appear in the room we were fighting in.

**"Bakudō #61, Rikujokoro."** Kakushitsu said as he pointed one finger at me, my body was then trapped by six thin, wide beams of light.

Before I could break out of the spell, he went to use another spell. I could tell just by the spiritual pressure that it was one of those high level spells.

**"Hado #88, Hiryugekizokushintenraiho."** A giant electrical blast of spiritual energy was fired at me.

Closing my eyes, I knew this was either going to kill me, or hurt like hell. Hopefully, it was the second one.

"Bakudō #81, Danku!" I heard a voice shout.

Opening my eyes again, I saw a rectangular wall in front of me. The electrical blast hit into the wall, but the wall did not shatter. Danku was able to hold back against destructive spells that went up to #89. And, the spell Kakushitsu used was a level 88.

"Wow, and I thought I may have been rusty when fighting." A voice chuckled from behind me.

Once I broke out of the seal, I turned to see my favorite partner, Isamu Eri.

**"Hey, I thought you were still fighting Kujo?" **I said.

"Yeah, well we finished our battle; unlike you." Isamu replied.

**"Wait? Where is he, and where's Emiko?"** I asked noticing that her pink haired friend wasn't with her.

"Oh, well…. Why don't you look into my memories first so it doesn't take too long to explain?"

**"Alright."** I sighed before quickly looking into her memories, she was right we didn't have a lot of time to talk since we were in the middle of a battle.

* * *

**Memory- Isamu vs. Kujo (Isamu's P.O.V)**

_Kujo aimed his arrows at me again, now that my wound was healed, I used sonido to dodge the oncoming arrows. A couple of the arrows exploded, while the remaining that hit the floor dissolved back into reishi._

_**"****You got any idea on how to knock him out?"**__ Akujin asked._

"_Yes, but I need something to force the kido spell out onto him." I replied._

"_Alright, I know what to do." Akujin stated before leaving my mind. I could tell that she materialized near Emiko; I guess she did have a plan._

_Using sonido, I dodged another arrow only to have it explode. The explosion made me fall on the ground, next thing I know; Kujo aimed his bow at me again. But, before he could fire it off, a chain whizzed past my head. The chain wrapped around Kujo's bow preventing him from firing another arrow._

_I turned around to see Emiko who had her hand sticking out at Kujo, the chain that was holding Kujo came out of the ground. Then I knew that now was the time to put my plan into action. I grabbed the chain and said the spell that would allow me to knock Kujo out without killing him. This was safe for Emiko because the chain wasn't directly connected to her because the chain was coming up from the ground._

"_Hado #11, Tsuzuri Raiden!" An electrical current was then created using my spiritual pressure; the energy was then flown through the chain hitting Kujo. After the electricity died down, Kujo dropped to the ground with a thud; he was out, but still alive._

"_Thanks. Now we've got to help Shira." I said as I walked over to Kujo and put him over my shoulders._

_**"I got that covered. Since we are both hollows, I know where she is at all times."**__ Akujin said before opening up a garganta, she then went back into my mindscape._

_With Emiko next to me and Kujo on my shoulder, we ran though the garganta only to see that we were back outside. I looked around to see Kenpachi with Yachiru. I guess he finished his battle already; not a surprise really._

"_Hey, Kenpachi, can you look after my friend Emiko and Kujo while I go and help Shira?" I asked him._

"_Eh? Isamu, when did you get here? I thought you disappeared." Kenpachi replied._

"_Oh, I came back, and I'm still me." I smiled._

"_That's good. Now I have another person to fight." Kenpachi smirked; I knew he was referring to having Ichigo and I fight him because he wants a _good battle_._

"_Yeah." I nervously said as I handed the unconscious Kujo to Emiko; to be honest when I used to fight Kenpachi, back when I went to the Shinigami Academy, he terrified me. A lot of times we ended up tying after a fight. Either that or I would run away like a little baby when I didn't want to fight him._

"_Wait, Isamu I don't want to stay with him." Emiko whispered._

_I could tell that she was just scared of his appearance, a lot of people are. Before I could reassure her, Ikkaku appeared._

"_There, you can hang with Ikkaku," I said to her before turning to Ikkaku, "Ikkaku, can you look after my friend while I go help Shira?"_

"_Sure, I guess."_

"_And, make sure she doesn't get hurt." I replied as Emiko glared at me._

"_I can take care of myself, Isamu."_

"_Um, what about the arrows that cut you and impaled into your arm?" I asked raising my eyebrow._

_Before she could retort, a rustle came from the bushes next to us. It was Renji._

"_Now you have four caretakers, Toshiro should appear in a couple seconds too." I smiled before Akujin opened another garganta. I ran into hit to find myself seeing Shira and Kakushitsu._

* * *

**Present- Shira's P.O.V**

"And, now here we are." Isamu said after I finished looking threw her memories.

**"Ok, now we just have to defeat him."** I replied looking over to Kakushitsu.

Isamu nodded and unsheathed her zanpakuto, hers looked like mine; it was in its looked state. Oh boy, this was going to b one difficult fight… for Kakushitsu maybe.

* * *

**Yay another chapter done! I think there will be two chapters left, and then the third will be the alternate scene like I stated before. It depends if you guys want to see the alternate scene. I may put a poll up after I finish this story.**

**Comment about anything. If you don't like my story ten you can explain why or not... I would prefer an explanation, but hey, I can't force you to do that.**

**Until next time!**


	20. Restored Memories

**I'm backkkk!**

**I had a fun time in Washington D.C! In fact, there was some drama between my friends and the one thing I DID NOT want to happen DID happen!**

**I got lost when we were getting lunch. I forgot where we sat so I was wondering the mall with a tray of pizza and a drink in my hand wondering where everyone was.**

**But, then after walking in a circle 3 times I finally found my friends. Who told me that they saw me and didn't say anything to me thinking I was getting napkins!**

**I was annoyed, but then again it was my fault for forgetting. But, other then having to walk (all together for three days) 11+ mile and getting lost AND the drama, I had a blast!**

**And just as I promised, I uploaded the next chapter. Even though I just finished typing it at 9 something at night on Sunday. Sorry~**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Kakushitsu's P.O.V**

**"I don't want to do this Shira."** I said to her, keeping an eye on the girl with blue hair who just appeared.

I think this was the girl Shira was talking about, Isamu. But, who was she. She just came into this room through a garganta! And, her spiritual pressure, it was similar to an arrancars'. I don't like this, Tsukishima comes back after two years, Shira is fine but then starts talking about someone named Isamu, and now we are fighting against each other. I though Shira cared for Tsukishima, Kujo and I care about him too!

"We don't want to do this either Kakushitsu. So, please, just give up and let us fix this." Isamu said.

It must have been her, Isamu; she probably messed with Shira's memories… now that I think about it, I think she did the same to Ichigo. She is an arrancar, so she may have done this to get revenge for Aizen's defeat.

But, the main question is: If I kill Isamu, will the spell on Ichigo and Shira be reversed?

I kept my zanpakuto up, and then I remembered something. Isamu and another girl with pink hair went to fight Kujo. Where is he? Is he…gone? Wait-

I concentrated on Kujo's soul and located him outside of Yukio's black box he created. Kujo was still alive, he was just unconscious.

**"I'm not going to kill you Shira. But as for you, Isamu, I will kill you for what you have done to Ichigo and Shira."** I stated looking from Shira to glaring at Isamu.

I saw a look of confusion pass on their faces. But, then they both started to realize what I had meant by what I had said.

**"No, Kakushitsu! You got it wrong! She didn't mess up anyone's memories, it was Tsukishima!"** Shira shouted, but I ignored her.

I knew for a fact that Shira would never say anything bad about Tsukishima. He was like a brother to Kujo, her, and I. He took care of us and treated us like we were his partners and not his tools.

Snapping out of thought, I raised my sword and pointed it at Isamu.

**"I will defeat you, and after that I will have Urahara fix Shira and Ichigo's memories."** I said before using shunpo and appearing behind Isamu.

I swing down, but Shira blocked my sword with hers. Jumping backwards, I knew for a fact that Shira was going to continue to get in my way, so I'll just have to bind her down.

**"Bakudō #99 Bankin Part 2: First song- Halting Fabric!"** I shouted causing Shira to be wrapped from head to toe in spiritual fabric. I was not going to use the second or third song because they may hurt her, and I don't want to do that. So, instead of leaving her tied up with one kido incantation, I decided to use another.

**"Bakudō #61 Rikujokoro!"** I continued as six yellow rods of light froze Shira in place.

Isamu looked to Shira in shock before turning to me and glaring, but the glare held no heat to it. She then ran towards me and swung her sword vertically at me. I dodged to the side and swung my sword at her. She dodged using sonido, and threw a bala at me.

I could tell after the bala exploded into the ground that she wasn't trying. But why? We were enemies, so why wasn't she glaring menacingly at me? Why wasn't she holding the intent of killing me? She was an arrancar; all they know is how to kill!

**"Konran!"** I shouted and sent a wall of spiritual pressure out at Isamu.

Instead of dodging, she held her sword up and the attack hit her head on. The force of the attack continued and started to push her backwards. So, I used shunpo and appeared behind her.

**"Konran."** I whispered; she was shocked to see that I was behind her.

The two attacks caused Isamu to slam into the ground. Isamu got up from the ground and lifted herself up on one knee. She was panting and was bleeding a little, but not enough to kill her.

Using shunpo I swung my zanpakuto down on her and cut her right shoulder down to her left hip. Her eyes widened, but so did mine. I jumped backwards and replayed in my head what just happened.

I jumped over to her.

I cut her with my sword.

But, there was no blood.

Why didn't my sword cut her? My sword went through her, but it didn't hurt her. The same thing happened when she jumped in front of Shira to stop me from knocking her out with my sword. Obviously, I wasn't going to kill Shira, I would have just stabbed her in the chest and forced my spiritual pressure into her body to cause her to faint.

Only one person was unable to get hurt by my sword; beside Kujo. And it was our owner, or master, however you would say it.

B-but Tsukishima was our-. But, then why does he have a different sword?

I gripped my head because I started to feel a pounding sensation. It hurts! WHY DOES IT HURT!

Suddenly, different memories started to form in my head.

_It showed Tsukishima turning into a hollow and fighting Aizen. But, then Tsukishima started to change, his face and appearance changed. Now, instead he looked more and more like Isamu._

Another memory was when Tsukishima was learning his bankai.

_Shira, Kujo, and I were watched and smiling after she… wait…she? In this memory too, Tsukishima turned into Isamu._ What the hell was happening!?

Glancing to the side, I saw Isamu help Shira out of the binding. Shira looked over at me glaring, but then her face softened after seeing me in pain. Isamu and Shira looked over to me and looked concerned for me.

Then another memory passed through my head. This one was recent.

_I was walking home… and I felt spiritual pressure suddenly appear. I materialized my sword, spun around, and blocked an oncoming sword. I looked at the man's face and saw that it was Tsukishima. Why?_

_Suddenly, he disappeared and was able to get behind me. He swung his sword down and cut me across the back. I gasped and knelt down on the side walk. There was no blood, just a quick splitting headache._

**-Why would he do this, what if Shira was right?-** I thought as I waited for the vision to fade, but instead it continued.

_Isamu ran up to me looking concerned._

_"Hey, are you ok, Kakushitsu?" She asked as she helped me up._

_Instead of saying 'I was ok' I asked if I knew her. She then lied and said that she thought I was someone else._

The memory faded and my vision started to blur.

So, Tsukishima was the one who did this… to me, to Kujo, and to the others. That's why the captains and lieutenants were on Ichigo's side.

I then fell to the ground, although I was a little confused, I knew for a fact that Isamu was and always will be my partner.

* * *

**Hope you all liked my update! And I'm happy to see that people are clicking onto my stories.**

**Until next time!**


	21. Back Home

**Sorry, this one took longer then I expected. I had trouble thinking of how I wanted to end this. So, the next chapter will be the Epilogue. **

**(Plus, today was busy givin the fact that it's Father's day AND my birthday, so yay! I got an new pen for writing in my notebook too). It's also 11 at night.**

**I will also write in my notebook, instead of typing on my laptop, when my dad nags at me and my sisters to go outside. ugh.**

**Enjoy!**

*****(12:00) I refreshed the damn page by accident and now have to start over! WHY!**

**Enjoy... again!**

* * *

**Isamu's P.O.V**

I was surprised and concerned to see Kakushitsu fall to the ground unconscious. Shira and I used sonido and appeared right next to him. Suddenly, his body started to turn into blue spiritual particles… he was going back into my mindscape.

Before, when Kujo and Kakushitsu forgot who I was, I tried forcing them back into my mind, but it had not worked.

-Did this mean that he was back to normal?- I wondered.

**"I would assume, his last thoughts before falling unconscious made me believe so."** Shira stated.

"Well, that's good to hear." I said.

I could feel and mentally see Kakushitsu sleeping in my mind. Akujin started to tell me that she would help restore Kakushitsu's memories once he woke up, and she would explain to him what was happening.

Before I could ask Shira to open a garganta to get us out of here, we felt a strong amount of spiritual pressure flare. Suddenly, the fake Karakura Town Yukio created with his powers started to fall apart. Large cracks appeared in the sky, and everything started to shake as though there was an earthquake.

After the area fell apart, we found ourselves outside with our friends; Byakuya, Yachiru, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Renji, Toshiro, Yukio (he was frozen in a block of ice *coughToshirodiditcough*), Rukia (who was just getting up from the ground… it think she was unconscious), Emiko, and Kujo (who was now awake).

I pulled my sword back out in case Kujo was going to start fighting again, but Emiko stopped me.

"Don't worry; he's back to normal…. I think." Emiko stated, she said "I think" because she doesn't know Kujo like we do.

I looked to Kujo who ran up to me and put his arms around me. He hugged me!

_**"I'm so sorry,"**_ Kujo exclaimed, _**"for what Kakushitsu and I did to you."**_

He's so cute! He's like an adorable little brother! He may be 15 years old, but he looks to be about 10 years old. That's why when I first met him I started swinging him around and hugging him.

"Aww, it's not your fault. It was Tsukishima." I said, now that I am a part of Shira, Kujo, and Kakushitsu, I know everything that happened to them. And, now I am capable of using my powers again!

I turned around to look at my friends, they looked at me curiously. I then bowed my head down.

"Thank you for keeping Emiko and Kujo safe." I said.

Some smiled and grinned, and others (coughByakuyacough) didn't say anything, or make an expression.

"You should probably talk to Yamamoto after all this is over." Rukia suggested, it was to make sure he knew I was back.

I lifted my head back up to look at her, and smiled. But then I noticed that Ichigo wasn't with us.

"Where-?" I went to ask but stopped upon noticing that Ichigo and Ganju were fighting overhead.

…

…

…..

…

So, did we just wait, or?... *sigh* "Well, I'm bored."

As we all watched Ichigo and Ganju fight, they both suddenly stopped moving. I could barely hear their conversation, but I did know that they were talking about the job and role of a substitute shinigami. Of course, I knew there was no such thing as a "substitute" soul reaper. I also knew that the Soul Society made the shinigami badge to analyze, or use, the spiritual pressure of the user.

But, I wasn't worried about Ganju telling Ichigo about this. Why you ask? Well, that's because I know Ichigo.

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted to Uryu.

I think Uryu was telling Ichigo sometime while Ganju was talking about the shinigami badge. Then Ganju said something to Ichigo who said "Shut up!" again. I chuckled a little at this.

Ichigo then started to explain how he trusts us and that he would have done the same if he were in their shoes. He stated that he may not understand the full story about this, but he wasn't complete and totally in the dark about this; he said that he did have second thoughts on the whole soul reaper badge. I started to smile.

After finishing his statement how he trusted the Soul Society, the lieutenants and captain shinigamis turned around and went to leave through a gate to the Soul Society. I guess they just wanted to make sure that Ichigo did trust them. Wow, did they really have doubts? Naw, I'm positive that Old man Yama just wanted to be 100% positive that Ichigo trusted them.

After the other's left, Akujin took the moment to speak up.

_**"****Kakushitsu is awake now."**_

"Is he alright?" I asked.

**"Yes, I am," **Kakushitsu answered, **"And, I am truly sorry for what I had done to you both."**

As Kakushitsu said this I could see him bow in my mindscape, I didn't like seeing him bow to me. It made me feel like a tyrant or a-

_**-Queen?-**_ Akujin finished.

Of course she's the one who says that. So, I ignored it and focused back on Kakushitsu.

"Like I had told Kujo, it wasn't your fault. It was Tsukishima." I smiled to him.

_**"Of course you go easy on them. Why don't you ever punish them?"** _Akujin whined.

"Because, I do not think of myself as a greater person than any of you. You are not only a part of my soul, but you are my family and I, because of this, will treat you all as equals." I stated.

They smiled, except Akujin who sighed, and went back into my mindscape. I looked over to Ichigo and Uryu vs. Ganju. To be honest, I was bored and I just wanted to go home.

"So, do you guys want to leave and... catch up?" I asked.

Emiko looked at me curiously, but then understood that I was talking to Kujo, Kakushitsu, and Shira... and kind of Akujin.

**"Sure!"**

_**"Why not?"**_

**"Not like we don't know who's going to win."**

_**"What do you mean by kind of?"**_

***Isamu smiled, looked over to Emiko, grabbed her hand, and used shunpo to get back to Emiko's house. They would then go to Isamu's real home and then go to the Soul Society... maybe tomorrow.

* * *

**Emiko's House- Normal P.O.V**

Isamu and Emiko walked through the front door; Kujo, Kakushitsu, Akujin, and Shira were back in Isamu's mindscape.

**"Man, I feel like it's been forever since I've last seen this place."** Shira stated referring to Isamu's Sagamihara Town mindscape.

_**"Yeah, **_**it's**_** been **_**two**_** years."**_ Kujo and Kakushitsu said.

**_"Aww, I liked when the area looked as though we were in space."_** Akujin whined.

Isamu chuckled at Akujin's attempts to make her change the landscape back to looking like they were in space. She then started to laugh at Shira and Akujin who started fighting on what landscape was better; Sagamihara Town or the Space Area.

Emiko looked questionably at Isamu as she started to head towards the couch in the living room. Isamu then explained what Shira and Akujin were arguing about and Emiko smiled.

Isamu then walked into the kitchen and over to the sink. She pulled a glass cup out of a cupboard and started to fill the cup up halfway. She then turned the water off and headed towards the living room. But stopped at the sight of a manila folder on the table. Isamu then walked to the table and with her free hand reached over to grab the folder.

**"Which _do _you _think_ is _better!_"** Shira and Akujin shouted.

Isamu gasped at the sudden outburst and in turn dropped the glass cup. The glass shattered into tiny pieces and the water covered part of the tiled floor. Isamu dropped down to her knees to clean up the glass, but then winced after cutting her finger on one of the pieces of glass.

"Isamu!" Emiko shouted running to the kitchen, "Are you ok?!"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," Isamu said before stating, to get rid of confusion, "It was just Shira's and Akujin's arguing."

"..." Emiko said nothing and her face was blank.

Isamu stiffened a little at her mistake. She knew what this meant, and sadly the others did not.

"Isamu, could you please be so kind as to materialize Shira and Akujin into the kitchen?" Emiko smiled sweetly.

"Uh, you know the cut isn't at all bad. I mean, I've had worse encounters then a measly cut." Isamu chuckled nervously.

"Isamu, would you materialize the two here, now." Emiko asked again.

"..." Isamu gulped nervously and made Shira and Akujin appear in the kitchen.

Without saying anything, Emiko slammed their head together.

"If you guys fight all the time like this and distract Isamu from doing something in turn making her get injured," Emiko said raising her voice, "Then, I will personally beat the crap out of both of you!"

This is why Isamu liked Emiko. She only gets mad and starts cursing if one thing happens; if Isamu gets hurt.

Of course, Emiko's anger had gotten her into trouble when she was in middle school. So, Emiko doesn't curse or fight anymore (except if Isamu gets hurt). That's also the reason as to why Emiko doesn't join the fighting or dojo clubs. Emiko does want to fight next to Isamu to prevent her from getting hurt, but she doesn't want to get in trouble by school; that's why she doesn't fight the boys back that harass her.

"Look Emiko," Isamu said showing her the finger that got cut, "it's healing, my hollow powers allow me to heal, so I'm fine."

"And? It doesn't mean that you don't feel pain." Emiko pointed out.

"..." Emiko was right, so Isamu didn't say anything.

"So," Emiko continued looked at Shira and Akujin who were still on the ground clutching their heads, "you need to apologize to Isamu."

*sigh* **"_We're_ sorry _Isamu_ for _making_ you _drop_ the _glass_ of _water_ and _cutting_ your _finger_."** The two said.

"And I hope that you two will stop your fighting, because it always causes Isamu to get hurt." Emiko stated.

_**"It was only one time!"**_ Akujin snapped.

Emiko glared at her and then said, "If I remember correctly, Isamu got hit by a giant arrow by Kujo because of you two arguing. I was watching the fight from afar."

Akujin's eyes widened and she put her head down along with Shira.

"Ok ok. No need to worry. I'm fine and alive." Isamu said, now let's head back to our house.

After cleaning up the remaining glass Shira and Akujin (who were forced to clean the glass up by Emiko) went back into Isamu's mind. Isamu then grabbed the folder from the table and say that it was the one that her parents made on her powers.

"So, you want to look at it?" Emiko asked as they walked out of the front door.

"Naw," Isamu said, "I already know who I am and where I belong."

* * *

**Yay! Done for the second time! Cheesy ending? Oh well, I like it.**

**I made this somewhat longer then the others since it's been a while. Sorry again!**

**I hope to read some reviews from you guys, it would be great and possibly help me write the epilogue.**

**Also, I will write the next _Behind the Mask_ chapter after I upload the _Forgotten Memories_ epilogue.**

**Until next time!**


	22. Epilogue- Together Again

**Yay! I made this extra longer since it was the last chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Just so you know, there is one story after this one and another after that one, so double sequel!**

**Enjoy!**

**EDIT 7/2/15: Sorry, I left a part out cause I was rushing this one at 1 in the morning and I was grounded from using my laptop. I realized that I left this part out and wanted to put it back in to give you all a cliffhanger moment till the next sequel.**

* * *

**Walking to Kakushitsu, Kujo, and Shira's House**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Now that I think about it, when should I go and leave for the Soul Society?" Isamu asked aloud.

"Um, I'm not sure." Emiko said.

**"Why not tomorrow?"** Shira replied in my mind.

_**"Or now?"**_ Akujin said.

Isamu chuckled as she mentally saw Shira glare at Akujin. She then looked to see Kujo and Kakushitsu whispering to one another about something. Before she could ask, Kujo and Kakushitsu materialized in front of the two girls.

**"Hey, why don't _we_ go to the Soul Society and report to them what has happened?"** Kakushitsu suggested.

"Why-?" I went to ask.

**_"So you and Shira could catch up with one another."_** Kujo cut in.

Emiko looked between the two already understanding the relationship of Shira with Isamu.

"Yeah, could you guys bring me with you to the Soul Society? I want to see the place Isamu use to go to," Emiko winked to Kujo and Kakushitsu, "And I could help explain what happened when Isamu was back in her home town after the incident."

**"Alright, let's go."** Kakushitsu said opening up a portal to the Soul Society, a gate would be dangerous to go through with Emiko since they didn't have a Hell Butterfly to lead them.

"….bye?" Isamu said still confused as to why they all left.

**"Well, I guess we should head home."** Shira stated as she materialized next to Isamu.

…

After a couple minutes of walking back to their house, Shira went to grab for Isamu's hand. Kujo and Kakushitsu have been bugging her about doing something about telling something to Isamu, so she thought now was a great time since they were _alone_.

Suddenly, Akujin appeared in between the two pushing Shira out of the way. She swung one arm around Isamu and smiled.

_**"So, how's my favorite host doing?"**_ Akujin asked to Isamu before turning her head to smile at the enraged Shira.

**"Oh, she was doing fine until the **_**pest**_** came along."** Shira stated.

The two then slammed their foreheads together and started glaring at one another. Isamu was on the side watching to two bicker again and sighed. Although it was amusing to see them fight, it got annoying sometimes.

"Alright guys. You can stop glaring daggers at one another. I mean come on Akujin, we're back home and the first thing you do is pick a fight with Shira." Isamu said.

**"Yeah!"** Shira shouted.

"And you Shira, you pick fights with her too. You are no better then she is." Isamu said.

The two were quiet.

"You both need to get along. I know you two hate one another, but you are still the same person," Isamu scolded, "And I don't mean the same as me, I mean… you two used to come from the same… body."

The two flinched at Isamu's tone; it was dull and sad. They both knew that the body she was referring to was her mother, Amane.

*sigh* "I just… I just want to have a nice day for all of us to catch up, like the good old time." Isamu smiled.

**"…"** Shira and Akujin looked at each other and smiled softly. Of course they weren't going to stay friends forever, but they would try so they could complete one of their life long missions; make Isamu happy.

"Ok, now let's head home. Maybe Akujin and I can make your favorite Miso soup with some rice in the shape of triangles." Shira said turning around leading the way home, seconds later, Akujin walked along side of her.

Isamu squealed in delight at the mention of her favorite meal and followed her two partners. Akujin and Shira glanced at each other and smiled; mission accomplished.

* * *

**Isamu's Real House**

Isamu, Akujin, and Shira walked through the door of the house. Shira and Akujin then headed towards the kitchen. While they were working on dinner, Isamu rushed up the stairs to her old room.

Upon entering her room, she saw that not a lot changed. Her bed, closet, and even her bathroom seemed to be neat, just the way she left it. Nothing was on the walls and the blue rug on the floor was still intact.

-Did neither of them even step foot into my room after I left?- Isamu wondered as she walked to her bed and flopped down on her back.

She stared at the ceiling in silence wondering how much she had missed when she was gone. But, something did catch her eye. Isamu looked at her desk and noticed some picture frames on top of the desk.

Walking to the desk, she could clearly see the pictures were of her with Shira, Kujo, and Kakushitsu. There was one picture with all four of them, another with everyone (including Akujin), and another of just her and Shira. Isamu smiled as she remembered the times that each picture was taken.

After looking at the pictures, Isamu decided to check her closet; she opened it and found that all her clothes were there too. They were clean as well, like no one had worn them.

After a couple minutes, Isamu got tired of looking at her room and decided to see how Akujin and Shira were. Hopefully, they didn't destroy the whole kitchen. As she walked down stairs, she saw that Shira and Akujin had already finished making dinner and setting the table.

Akujin and Shira were already at the table. There were two chairs on both sides and one chair at each end of the table; so six in total. Akujin sat on the right side of the table with two chairs, and Shira sat on the opposite side of her.

"Hey guys." Isamu greeted.

The two looked at Isamu and smiled.

**"Sit _next_ to _me_."** They said sat the same time before quickly glaring at one another.

"Uhh." Isamu knew things would go bad if she only sat by one of them, so she walked to the edge of the table and sat in the chair where Akujin was on her right and Shira was on her left.

"There," Isamu said, "I'm next to both."

Before they could say anything, the sound of the front door opened.

**"We're back." **Kakushitsu's voice rang through the living room and the kitchen.

"Oh, hey guys!" Isamu said relieved that they were back.

Kujo and Kakushitsu walked into the kitchen and saw that dinner was already made.

"Uh, where's Emiko?" Isamu asked.

_**"She said she wanted to start packing the stuff back at the house you two were living in."**_ Kujo explained.

"Huh?" Isamu asked confusedly before getting up, "Then I should head over and help."

**"No, she told us that she wanted to do it herself," **Kakushitsu stated, **"She told us to tell you that she wanted you to stay and catch up with us since you haven't seen us in a long time."**

**_"And she said that she would be leaving to Sagamihara Town tomorrow night. You can get your stuff from the house tomorrow morning."_** Kujo continued.

"Oh, alright." Isamu said as he sat down; she did feel bad that she wasn't going to help Emiko pack, I mean it was her stuff right?

Kakushitsu and Kujo then walked to the table and sat down. Kujo sat next to Akujin and Kakushitsu sat next to Shira.

Isamu looked around the table and smiled; she was glad to be back and was happy that she was able to hang with her favorite partners.

* * *

**Two Hours Later- Emiko's P.O.V**

After Kujo, Kakushitsu, and I got back from the Soul Society (which was sooo cool!) I went back to the house I had arranged for Isamu and I. I wanted to have everything packed for tomorrow; I wasn't needed anymore since Isamu got her memories and friends back. Tomorrow morning Isamu would bring her stuff from Sagamihara Town to her house in Karakura Town.

I was finished packing my stuff and was almost done with Isamu's stuff. All I had to do was get the folders from Isamu's closet. Opening Isamu's closet, I pulled the box out with all the folders. I picked the box up and put it on the bed, but I stopped when I saw a piece of paper fall out of the box.

Turning, I saw a photo on the ground upside down. I bent down and picked up the photo. Upon turning it over, I smiled. It was a picture of Isamu and me at our first School Festival at Sagamihara high, it was the day we officially became friends.

Suddenly, I felt a vibrate come from my side pocket. With one hand holding the photo, I used my free hand to get out my phone. It was my mother calling.

'Hey sweetheart! How are you?' My mother asked.

"Um, I'm fine. What are you calling for?" I wondered.

"Oh, your father and I wanted to surprise you by coming back home, but when we got to the house, you weren't there. Are you alright? Where are you?' Mom explained.

"What?! You're home?!" I asked surprised.

'Yes, so where are you?' Mom asked worriedly.

"Oh um, I'm at Karakura Town with Isamu. We had to…" What was I supposed to say? I couldn't explain to them what happened, they'd think I was nuts!

'Say no more. If you don't want me to know that's fine. I'm just glad you're alright.' Mom said.

"Thanks mom." I smiled.

'Would it be alright if you were to come back home? Your father and I really want to see you. I feel bad because we've been gone for months. Though I wish we could stay permanently here with our business, we only get to stay for two weeks.' Mom stated sadly.

"Oh, that's alright. I was planning on coming home tomorrow, but I really want to see you guys. I was finished here anyway." I stated excitedly.

Even though they were only staying for two weeks, I was happy. I want to catch up with them and do what families do; like board games, go to the park, watch movies, and just have fun.

'So, you and Isamu are coming back. Why don't you invite her over for dinner?' Mom asked.

My smile faltered as reality finally sunk in. Isamu wasn't going back to Sagamihara Town, my best friend… no my only true friend was staying here…

"N-no, Isamu isn't… coming b-back. S-she's staying h-here." I had to keep back my sobs.

"Oh, baby. Are you alright?' Mom asked.

"Y-yeah," I said as I continued to looked at the photo, "Um, I'll see you in the morning. Love you, bye."

'Bye Emiko. Love you too. And…. If something is bothering you, I'm sure you can talk about it to Isamu. She is your best friend.'

"I know, bye." I smiled weakly.

*click*

I continued to look at the photo before putting it on top of the box filled with folders and carrying it downstairs. The rest of the boxes were near the door for Isamu to take. After putting the box down, I took the photo to the kitchen table and pulled a pen out of a nearby drawer. On the back of the photo I started to write down my phone number.

_Emiko's Cell #_

_080-XXX-XXXX_

_P.S- Make sure to call me so I will_

_Have your number! Bye!_

_Hope to see you again! :D_

I smiled after writing my message and put it back on top of the box it originated from. Walking back to the kitchen, I sat at the table and flipped my phone back open. All I had to do was call the guy that was friends with my father and ask if he could help me move again. Before I could enter a number I heard a knock on the door. I walked to the front door and after I opened it, I was surprised to see my father's friend outside.

His name was Akise Hino, and he is my father's oldest friend all the way back to his last year in middle school on to high school.

"Oh, hello Mr. Hino." I said surprised.

"Hello Mrs. Emiko. While your mother was on the phone with you, your father made a call to me and asked if I could come pick you up." Hino explained.

"Oh, well that explains my early question," I said, "So, I'll go get my stuff-"

"No no no. My buddies and I will handle that. You can sit in the front of the truck and rest, it's already 11:45." Hino stated.

"R-right." I said; but before I went to the truck, I put the key under the matt in front of the door. It said Welcome. Walking back to the truck, I sat on the passenger side and went to sleep; although I was sleepy, I aslo couldn't wait till I got home… and until Isamu saw my message.

* * *

**Isamu's P.O.V**

After dinner, we decided to watch a movie. During dinner I found out that Shira was the one who slept in my room, Kujo and Kakushitsu slept in the guest room together. Apparently, Shira didn't want to messy my room up, so (according to Kujo and Kakushitsu) she would clean my room three times a week.

I chuckled after hearing it and started to giggle after Shira blushed in embarrassment and denied that she ever did that. Then Akujin started to tease her and they got in an argument which ended with Kujo slamming their heads together. And now, here we are starting a horror movie.

Kakushitsu was sitting on a chair next to the couch with a remote in his hand as he tried to start the movie. It was about murder, romance, betrayal, mystery, adventure, and a love triangle; my favorite kind of story put into one.

Kujo was in the kitchen making two bags of popcorn. One with lots of butter for me, Shira, and Akujin, and a plain boring one for Kujo and Kakushitsu; I mean, what's the point of popcorn if there is no butter on it!

And me… well I was currently in between Shira and Akujin on the couch. After Kujo suggested we watch a movie, Shira and Akujin were pushing one another and arguing who was going to sit next to me on the couch. So, I said that I would sit in between them; all this happened while Kujo and Kakushitsu chuckled at us and I pouted at them.

After we all settled down, we started to watch the movie. About an hour into the movie, I felt my eyes start to droop, I was really tired. I want to sleep, but I feel that if I do, I'll wake up to find myself back in Sagamihara Town. My head started to drop, but I quickly brought it back up.

I then felt a hand on my hand. I looked up to see Shira looking at me.

**"Sleep Isamu. You've had a long day."** Shira stated.

_**"Yeah, if you're tired go to sleep."**_ Kujo said.

**"Human's need their energy, including you."** Kakushitsu pointed out.

_**"****_Go s_leep. Don't force yourself to stay awake; it's bad for your health if you don't get enough sleep."**_ Akujin said.

I went to argue, but was stopped when I yawned. They all chuckled.

Pouting, Shira stood up and pulled my arm over her shoulder and helped me to my room. Upon entering, she led me to my bed and I lied down under the covers. She turned off the lamp next to my bed and said goodnight.

Shira went to leave but I quickly grabbed the back of her shirt.

"Don't leave me." I whimpered.

I could tell Shira was shocked, but I didn't care. What if I woke up back in Sagamihara Town? What if I was dreaming? What if I forgot all about this? I don't want to forget!

**"Isamu,"** Shira said turning to look at me, **"We aren't going anywhere. This is real, it isn't a dream."**

I felt tears running down my cheek, so Shira wiped them away.

"C-can you sleep next to me?" I asked.

Shira was silent for a second before getting under the covers with me. From behind me, she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me closer to her. I smiled, cause I knew that this really **wasn't** a dream.

"When I wake up, you'll still be here?" I asked.

**"Yes, forever and always. Cause I… we are a part of your soul."** Shira replied.

I smiled again and closed my eyes. The warmth of her body next to mine remained thought out the night.

In the morning I didn't feel Shira's warmth.

…

…..

…

I was scared, so I jumped out of bed. But saw, that this was the bed I went to sleep in with Shira. I then started to smell toast, bacon, and eggs from downstairs.

Running down the stairs, I saw Kujo and Kakushitsu at the kitchen table. Kakushitsu was drinking coffee and reading a newspaper. Kujo was eating a scrambled egg and so was Akujin. Shira was just finishing up with the dishes. Everyone but Shira saw I was awake, I made the 'shush' sign to them to let them know I didn't want her to see me yet.

I looked to the front door and saw boxes. They must have gone over to Emiko's place and collected the boxes. Upon noticing that Shira was done with the dishes, I decided to make my move.

Quietly, I snuck up from behind Shira after she finished cleaning the dishes and wrapped my arms around her waist. She gasped in shock and I started to laugh along with the other three.

**"What was that for?!"** Shira asked loudly.

"Well, you said that you would still be with me when I woke up," I said, "And you weren't there so I had a mini heart attack."

**"Oh, sorry. It's just… I wanted to make breakfast since you came back. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." **Shira explained.

"That's alright." I smiled.

After we all sat down, we started to eat.

_**"So, did you do anything to Isamu when you two were alone?"**_ Akujin smirked at Shira.

**"W-what!? No, she was asleep!"** Shira shouted blushing red in embarrassment.

_**"****Oh, so it was ****like**_ **that**_**, that's so not like you Shira."**_ Akujin grinned.

**"Y-you damn pest!"** Shira snapped.

I smiled as I continued to eat my breakfast. I felt as though I never really left, like it was all a bad dream that never happened. I was back where I belong, with the people I love, and the best part was that my life was not as normal and boring as I had thought it was.

**"I'll kill you, you damn hollow!"**

And I wouldn't have my life any other way.

A crash of glass started me out of my thoughts and saw that Akujin had thrown a plate and Shira but missed. The plate was an old one anyway, it already had cracks on it so I didn't care that it broke.

_**"Shira, Akujin, can you two please stop fighting."**_ Kujo demanded.

**"Or we'll get Emiko. She may be back in Sagamihara Town but we will bring her back."** Kakushitsu finished.

-She's back in Sagamihara Town?- I asked myself.

_**"Yes, she left because her parents came back for a couple weeks; she wanted to sped time with them."**_ Kujo explained not taking his eyes off of the two trouble makers.

"Oh, ok." I said as I looked at the boxes next to the front door.

"I'm going to put my stuff away." I said getting up and picking up a box that had a picture of Emiko and I one it; it was our first school festival together.

After getting to my room with the box, I set it down and saw that it was the one with all the folders in it. I picked the picture up and flipped it over to see Emiko's phone number one it. Smiling, I looked back at the box of folders and my eyes widened. With the photo in my right hand, I picked the folder I spotted up with my left hand.

Many questions filled my head, like:

Could it be?

Is this for real?

What if this isn't real?

How did I not see _this_ folder?

What should I do?

But the main question I though of was:

**Are they still "alive"?**

* * *

**Folder #66**

_Title: The After After Life_

_(Where arrancars and shinigamis go once they die)_

* * *

**Done! Again, I hope all of those who have read this liked the story! **

**The sequel to this story will be called _The After After Life_**

**I will go on the completing _Behind the Mask._**

**_Until next time~~!_**


End file.
